¿Y si Sasuke no hubiera dejado Konoha?
by NeoAzrael125
Summary: ¡Recién empezando el fic! ¿Nunca se preguntaron que hubiera pasado si Sasuke nunca hubiera dejado Konoha? ¿Habría sucedido todo igual o habrían cambiado las cosas? Muy seguramente tu respuesta sea que habría cambiado MUCHAS cosas, si quieres saber más, ¡Entra y veamos juntos hacia el futuro de esta extraña realidad!
1. Cambiando de Rumbo

Hola a todos y todas, soy NeoAzrael125 y este es mi primer fic aquí, estoy bastante intrigado por saber como me irá... Al tema, ¿Ustedes nunca vieron o leyeron alguna serie, novela,comic o manga y se preguntaron: que hubiera pasado si...? Seguramente lo hicieron alguna vez, al menos yo siempre lo hago, ¿Y si los padres de Naruto no hubieran mierto? ¿Y si Naruto hubiera nacido en otra Aldea? ¿Si Naruto no tuviera a Kurama? ¿Y si hubiera sido adoptado por los Inuzuka? (este es bastante personal). Muchos son referentes a Naruto, pero hoy voy a comenzar con ¿Y si Sasuke no hubiera dejado Konoha?

:P Perdon por la intro tan larga, pero es el primer capitulo.

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 1: Cambiando de Rumbo

/

Ya no le quedaba tiempo. No aguantaría mucho más. Todo podría acabar en un instante… Su único deseo, jamás se cumpliría… _Ellos_ lo estaban presionando, era todo culpa de _ellos_… ¿Era así?

Cada vez retrocedía más, pronto lo alcanzarían, y _el_ no estaba listo aún. ¿Culminaría su vida sin haber sido útil a _esa_ persona? … _El_ no estaba listo aún, pero el cuerpo de Kimimaro no podría aguantar un solo golpe más. ¿Era puro su deseo? ¿Eran correctos sus métodos? ¿El sería el villano? ¿O solo estaba del lado equivocado de la línea? Ya no importaba…

No podía moverse. Sus piernas habían sido atrapadas. Pensó en arrancárselas, pero de nada serviría ya. La oscuridad lo envolvió, y sintió su cuerpo ser aplastado con la fuerza de mil gigantes…

Tenía sueño, mucho sueño, si cerrara sus ojos todo acabaría, y podría descansar en paz… Pero _esa_ persona lo necesitaba, _esa_ persona le dio lo que siempre necesitó, y ahora _esa_ persona necesitaba una única cosa…

Un último intento desesperado, cientos de árboles blancos surgieron de la arena, tuvo cuidado de no dañarlo a _el_, pero, _ellos_ seguían vivos...

Un último intento desesperado, una lanza de hueso en su brazo se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia _ellos_… Pero nunca llegó…

Le dolía el pecho… Dolía mucho… Junto a su brazo se extendía otro. Pero… ¿A quién le pertenecía? ¿_El_ estaba listo ya? ¿Lo había logrado? Ya no importaba…

/

- … - Un millar de aves cantaron al unísono y a Naruto se le heló la sangre… Abrió los ojos. - ¿¡SASUKE!? – Estaba confundido, Sasuke se encontraba dentro del ataúd, ¿No?

Frente a Naruto se encontraba un Kimimaro ya muerto, mirándolo fijamente, estirando su brazo hacia él, apenas rozando su frente. Pero lo que resultaba realmente perturbador, era la imagen de la criatura detrás de Kimimaro, esta le había atravesado el corazón con la mano, ahora empapada en rojo escarlata.

- ¿Ése es… Sasuke? – Lee no lo reconocía, esa piel, esos ojos, esas alas que se veían como grotescas garras surgiendo de su espalda… Era un monstruo.

- Sasuke… - Gaara, al ver la monstruosa figura de su compañero, perdió la concentración y, como ya casi no lo quedaba Chakra, el Jutsu se deshizo.

- ¡Ahhh! - Naruto chocó contra varios de los árboles antes de tocar el suelo. – Sasuke… - Apenas pudo levantarse para observar a su amigo descender. - ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – El no respondió.

- ¿Eres tú, Sasuke? – Le preguntó un extrañado Lee a la criatura, a la vez que se levantaba dificultosamente. Le dolía la rodilla, y no precisamente poco.

- ¡Por supuesto que es Sasuke, cejotas!

- A los oídos de Naruto llegó un helado susurro… - Naruto… - En un momento, las alas de Sasuke se contrajeron violentamente entrando en su torso, su cabello, ojos y piel recobraron su color natural, todo su cuerpo regresó a su estado normal, al mismo tiempo que caía inconsciente al suelo, elevando una gran nube de polvo.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿¡Sasuke!? ¡Sasuke! – Naruto corrió hacia el y comenzó a sacudirlo con desesperación, no se movía. - ¡Sasuke!

- Tranquilo Naruto… - El volteó a ver a Gaara. – Solo se desmayó, tuvo que usar el Chidori habiendo apenas despertado, es un jutsu que consume mucho chakra según tengo entendido. – Naruto se tranquilizó. – Estará bien, pero tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital.

- Ven Naruto, ayúdame a cargar a Sasuke. – Procedió a levantar a Sasuke del suelo, pero Gaara lo interrumpió.

- Déjalo Lee, lo cargaremos Naruto y yo. – En su voz se oía enojo, pero también preocupación.

- ¿Ehh? – Lee se mostró desconcertado por la repentina amabilidad, pero se rehusó. - ¡Usaste mucho chakra, debes recuperarte!

- Agradezco que hayas venido a ayudar a Naruto, pero no debiste hacerlo, tu cuerpo aún no se encuentra en condiciones, es un milagro que no hayas muerto tan solo llegar aquí. – Lee bajó la mirada. - Yo lo cargaré, no discutas.

- Gaara tiene razón Lee… - Este levantó la mirada y vio a Naruto sujetando a Sasuke. - … deja que nosotros lo llevemos, luego si quieres puedes cargar a Gaara de regreso a Suna, ¿Eh?

Naruto y Gaara llevaron a Sasuke todo el camino hasta la aldea, iban uno a cada lado, sosteniéndolo con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban. Lee caminaba detrás de ellos, molesto debido a que no confiaran en él, pero también agradecido, recién ahora era consciente del dolor que ahora no solo recorría su pierna, sino todo su cuerpo, y supo que no podría haberlo llevado el mismo.

Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea, todos fueron llevados al hospital. Los médicos dijeron que Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke se encontrarían mejor pronto, pero Lee tomaría mas tiempo, después de todo, apenas se hubo recuperado de la pelea contra Gaara ya se metió en otra, que no fue particularmente fácil. Igualmente no corría riesgo ya, la rehabilitación había sido muy efectiva y la voluntad de Lee le supo sobreponerse con relativa facilidad.

Gaara sería retirado esa misma tarde por sus hermanos, debía volver pronto a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena. Pero Naruto y Sasuke debían permanecer al menos hasta la mañana siguiente.

/

Eran las 6:40 y Naruto acababa de entrar a su habitación en el hospital. Se sentía algo molesto por tener que estar allí, pero estaba feliz, había traído de vuelta a su amigo y eso lo valía, pero no por ello lo iba a ir cantando a los cuatro vientos…

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto? – Kakashi le preguntó entrando a la habitación.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Ese idiota es el que debería estar en el hospital!

- ¿Sasuke? – Kakashi se apoyó contra la pared y sacó su Icha Icha. – El también esta aquí Naruto…

- ¡Ya lo se! A lo que me refiero es a que yo no debería estar aquí, debería… - Se levanta. - ¡Ah! ¡Mierda! – Naruto se sienta en el borde de la cama y se sostiene el costado izquierdo.

- Mmmmm… – Arque la ceja. - ¿Ves Naruto? Debes descansar, te veré mas tarde. – Se dirige a la salida pero se detiene en el umbral.- Y que no se te ocurra escaparte Naruto, o te las verás con algo peor que la comida del hospital y las agujas…– Sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta tras de sí.

- Je je. – Se para con total facilidad. – Se la ah tragado toda. - Naruto abre la ventana y escapa del hospital con destino a Ichiraku ramen. - ¿Comida del hospital? En tus sueños Kakashi…

- Detrás de la puerta. – Ahh… Nunca cambiarás, ¿Eh Naruto? – Comienza caminar por el pasillo, cuando, al doblar a la derecha en una esquina…

- ¡Tú! – Un hombre alto de pelo corto y negro lo señaló con el dedo índice y cargó a toda velocidad hacia él. - ¡Mi gran enemigo! ¡Kakashi!

- Gai… Justo la persona que quería ver. – Dijo haciéndose a un lado y poniéndole una zancadilla a Gai, provocando que este caiga fuertemente de cara al suelo y se arrastre varios metros.

- ¡Oh no! – Aún en el suelo, Gai lamentaba su nueva derrota frente a Kakashi.

Un rato más tarde, Gai y Kakashi conversaban en la terraza del edificio, ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo se volvía de un tono rojo intenso. Gai hablaba tranquilo, pero era más que evidente para Kakashi la preocupación que sentía.

-¿Y…? ¿Cómo se encuentra Lee? – Dijo Kakashi despreocupado.

- Los ninjas médicos dijeron que Lee se recuperará en algo más de diez días, yo les aseguré que mi Lee estaría entrenando en menos de una semana, pero me dijeron que no debía forzarlo… - Gai no lo miraba, su vista estaba fija en el horizonte. - … a veces pienso si es que le exijo demasiado.

- Kakashi lo miró y luego cerró los ojos por un momento. – Lee es un muchacho muy fuerte, Gai, tu lo sabes mejor que yo. No solo su cuerpo, su temple, su voluntad, todo dentro de él se volvió más fuerte, todo gracias a ti Gai.

- Sí… - Gai vuelve la mirada hacia el peliplata. - …Lee es muy fuerte.

- Más fuerte de lo que aparenta, ese chico… Ah pasado ya por mucho más que mucho hombres, y… Sigue siendo tan solo un niño. – Kakashi sacó su libro y comenzó a leerlo.

Pasaron algunos minutos antes de que alguno de los dos vuelva a hablar, Kakashi tenía algo que decir, pero prefirió guardar silencio y disfrutar de la paz de aquel lugar, al menos por un tiempo.

- Gai… ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? – El ninja no despegaba la vista del Icha Icha.

- ¡Por supuesto Kakashi! ¡Dime qué y lo haré diez veces mejor que tú, o juro que le doy la vuelta a la Aldea caminando con los nudillos! – Gai ya se encontraba enérgico otra vez, pero no duraría mucho.

- Quiero que me ayudes a entrenar a Sasuke.

- ¿A Sasuke? – Gai lo miró interesado. – Tu ya lo estás entrenando, no veo por qué es necesario que yo también… - Iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido.

- Jiraiya me dijo que se quiere llevar a Naruto a entrenar con el durante algunos años. No vendría mal que lo hagamos con Sasuke, después de todo, el tiene mucho potencial, y además está Orochimaru, él… - El ninja copia no quiso continuar.

- Probablemente intente hacerse con el cuerpo de Sasuke-kun, ¿No Kakashi? – Estaba serio.

- Sí Gai, por eso… Creo que debería volverse más fuerte, porque no podemos protegerlo por siempre, tarde o temprano, Orochimaru acorralará a Sasuke y no estaremos allí para ayudarlo…

- Temes por tu estudiante, es natural, no pasa un día en que yo no tema por la seguridad de Lee.

- No solo por el, si Orochimaru se hiciera con el cuerpo de Sasuke y con el sharingan… - Por unos momentos hubo un silencio verdaderamente perturbador. - … dios, no quiero ni imaginarlo.

- Si fuera así, Orochimaru podría trae una Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi… - Gai hablaba seriamente, más de lo que Kakashi creía que Gai era capaz.

- Ya se perdieron muchas vidas para preservar la paz… - Kakashi recordó a Rin… A Obito… - … sería terrible si toda esa gente hubiera muerto en vano.

- Gai suspiró. – Listo Kakashi, ya que no puedes tú solo, ¡El gran Maito Gai te ayudará! – Se estira. - ¡Ah! ¡Y ya corta con todo ese rollo deprimente que me vas a aburrir!

- … - Kakashi sonrió bajo la máscara.

- Mejor nos vamos rápido, entre toda tu charla ya se hizo de noche.

- ¿Sí? – No lo había notado, pero era verdad, el cielo era negro ya, y las estrellas brillaban débilmente frente a la Luna. – Ve, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más.

Gai se lanzó de la terraza, para aterrizar ileso con los meñiques. Kakashi se preguntaba si Gai era realmente tan absurdamente ridículo, o si actuaba así solo para disimular. Era evidente que se preocupaba por Lee, ¿Lo hacía también Kakashi por Sasuke y Naruto? Cerró su libro y decidió que esos asuntos terminarían por resolverse por sí mismos. Echó una última mirada al cielo y un último pensamiento hacia sus antiguos compañeros, para luego desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

/

Ya era pasada la medianoche cuando Naruto volvió al hospital, tuvo que entrar por una ventana del cuarto piso para que nadie lo viera. Antes de ir a su habitación, decidió pasar a ver como se encontraba Sasuke. Para su sorpresa, este seguía inconsciente, tenía muchos aparatos, que no había visto antes, controlando el estado de Sasuke, o al menos eso era lo que él creía.

- Así que aquí estas, ¿Eh Sasuke?

-…- Sasuke no respondió, parecía sumido en un sueño muy profundo.

- Realmente me preocupaste, pero no pasa nada, te lo haré pagar cuando despiertes. – Dijo Naruto riendo entre dientes.

- Naruto sabía que era inútil hablarle, que era mejor que esperara a que despierte, pero aún así decidió seguir. – Nos preocupaste a todos, debiste ver a Sakura...

Naturalmente, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de el. Suspiró y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama de Sasuke. Miró al techo durante un rato, para luego volver la vista hacia Sasuke nuevamente, entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había en la mesa de noche junto a la cama.

Unas flores de cerezo recién cortadas, bajo una pequeña nota, escrita con un trazo fino y delicado, muy femenino, no era necesario leerla para saber de quién provenía, pero Naruto lo hizo igual:

_¡Recupérate pronto Sasuke-kun! Todos estamos muy preocupado por ti, y también por Lee y Gaara.  
__¡Por favor! No dejes que Naruto te moleste ¡Sigue adelante!_

_Sakura_

Naruto se arrepintió de inmediato de haberla leído, sintió como si le estrujaran el corazón con una mano de hierro. Dejó la nota de nuevo en su lugar y volvió a mirar a Sasuke. – Que suerte tienes bastardo. – Le dijo con odio. Y vio, una leve sonrisa esbozarse en la boca de Sasuke, como si se burlara de él. Echo una furia Naruto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia a paso apresurado. No tardó mucho en llegar, se encontraba más bien cerca, pero al llegar vio, para su asombro, a alguien sentado en la puerta, aparentemente dormido, como si lo esperara. No había ninguna luz encendida en todo el pasillo, y las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

* * *

Y aquí el primer capítulo. Me gustaría que me digáis a que género quieren que esté más enfocado(ya tengo mas o menos en mente) si a acción, drama, romance, terror,etc. De cuantas palabras quieren que sean los capítulos, no me exijan demasiado :( . Hasta donde debería durar la historia, el Rescate del Kazekage, Hidan y Kakuzu, la Invasion de Pain, la Cuarta Guerra. O si además de suceder de manera diferente, hubiera otros sucesos. Si quieren que haya personajes originales del fic, etc.

Saludos!


	2. El Hospital de Konoha

¡Aquí el segundo! Tuve bastante tiempo libre... Los iré subiendo tan pronto los termine, a menos que se me junten muchos...

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 2: El Hospital de Konoha

/

Echo una furia Naruto salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya propia a paso apresurado. No tardó mucho en llegar, se encontraba más bien cerca, pero al llegar vio, para su asombro, a alguien sentado en la puerta, aparentemente dormido, como si lo esperara. No había ninguna luz encendida en todo el pasillo, y las ventanas estaban cerradas, por lo que no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba.

Se acercó más a aquella figura hecha un ovillo contra la puerta. No era un adulto, pero tampoco un niño, tendría casi el tamaño de Naruto. Acercó el rostro al de aquella figura y sintió su respiración, llevaba también un ramo de flores, ¿Sería alguien más que le llevaba flores a Sasuke?

- ¡Oye tu! ¡Sal de la puerta de mi habitación! – Le gritó a la figura, quien chilló y dijo con temor y nerviosismo:

- ¿Nananaruto-kun? – Era Hinata, que pronto comenzó a sollozar. – Peperdona, no quería momolestarte, ¡Ya me voy! – Pero tan pronto ella se levantó, Naruto la tomó por el hombro.

- No… - Dijo tristemente. - … yo debo pedirte perdón, estaba enojado y bueno, pensé que tú… no importa, ¿Qué hacías en la puerta de mi habitación en el hospital, Hinata?

- Yo, eh…- Hinata ya se encontraba más calmada, pero estaba roja como un tomate. - … me dijeron que volviste de la misión, y… - Se puso a jugar con los dedos. - … quería traerte esto. – Hinata apartó la mirada y le entregó a Naruto unas flores y una carta. – Son flores de aciano, le pedí ayuda a Ino y me dijo que debía darte esas. – Dijo más roja que nunca.

- Eh, Hinata… - Naruto se encontraba mejor, pero aún algo triste. - … esto no era necesario… - Hinata parecía herida. - … digo, pero… Muchas gracias. – Le dijo sonriendo. – Me has subido los ánimos. – Hinata aún sonrojada apartó nuevamente la vista. – Pero… ¿Qué haces tan tarde? Debiste dejarlas dentro, tus padres deben estar muy preocupados.

- Hinata sonrió para sus adentros. – _"Naruto-kun se preocupa por mí." _– Pero no le duró mucho. – _"Oto-sama debe estar muy enojado…" _– Hinata entristeció prontamente. – Debo irme.

- Naruto dejó las cosas sobre su cama y alcanzó a Hinata. - Eh, te acompañaré hasta tu casa. Les diré a tus padres que tuviste que quedarte a cuidarme, así no se enojarán.

- Naruto no conocía al padre de Hinata, y no sabía que solo lo enojaría más, y Hinata no fue consciente de ello debido a que "Naruto-kun" la llevaría a su casa. – Dede acuerdo Naruto-kun.

Salieron del hospital rápidamente, pero luego Naruto tuvo que seguir a Hinata debido a que no sabía donde vivía. Naruto siempre había visto a Hinata como una persona rara, y lo seguía siendo para él, pero de alguna manera conseguía agradarle, quizás era su amabilidad, su inocencia, o el hecho de que no lo golpee y grite por cualquier cosa.

Naruto deseó que la caminata junto a Hinata a la Mansión Hyuga nunca terminara, y pronto lo desearía más. Era una noche calma, las estrellas apenas brillaban y todo estaba oscuro, no se veía luz ni movimiento en ninguna de las casas. Y ella, aunque taciturna y tímida, resultaba una gran compañía.

El camino a la Mansión Hyuga fue largo caminando, pero ninguno de los dos deseaba apurarse. Al llegar, se detuvieron frente a las puertas de esta durante algunos segundos, no se habían dicho nada en todo el camino, y suponían que al menos deberían despedirse. Pero ninguno de los dos le dijo nada al otro, Naruto se acercó y llamó a la puerta. No pasaron sino unos pocos segundos antes de que un miembro de la rama secundaria con la frente descubierta saliera apresurado.

- ¡Hinata-sama! – Decía preocupado un hombre que debía tener entre veinticinco y treinta años. - ¡Estuvimos esperando por usted! ¡Entre rápido, su padre quiere hablar con usted ahora mismo! – El hyuga apartó a Naruto bruscamente y tomó a Hinata por la muñeca.

- Recién en ese momento, Naruto fue consciente de que iban a castigar a Hinata muy cruelmente, por su culpa. - ¡Oye espera! – El hombre volteó a verlo. - ¡Debo entrar a hablar con sus padres!

- Hyuga-sama no está esperando a nadie más que a su hija, puede retirarse ahora joven. – Le dijo con cortesía, pero en un tono que indicaba una obvia molestia. – Con su permiso…

- Pero Naruto lo tomó por el brazo. - ¡Oiga! ¿No la van a castigar o nada de eso, eh? – Le dijo aún sin soltarlo, lo agarraba con firmeza. - ¡Responde!

- Suélteme, ahora. – Si el hyuga no estaba enojado antes, ahora lo estaba.

- ¡No hasta que me responda! – Naruto seguía sin soltarlo.

- ¡Lo que Hyuga-sama valla a hacer con su hija no le incumbe! – El hyuga soltó a Hinata y comenzó a forcejear con Naruto.

- ¡Claro que me incumbe! ¡Es mi amiga! – El hyuga debía estar harto de oírlo, porque apenas hubo terminado Naruto de decir eso, recibió un juken en el rostro. - ¡Ahhh! – Naruto cayó de espaldas al suelo con la nariz rota. – Maldito…

- ¡_Byakugan_! – Gritó el hyuga activando su dojutsu.

Naruto creó un clon para ayudarlo a hacer el _Rasengan_, pero el hyuga se acercó velozmente hacia él y le bloqueó el chakra de los brazos para luego destruir el clon. – Ahh… ahh… - A Naruto le pesaban los brazos, no podía levantarlos.

Hinata estaba apoyada contra el muro exterior de la Mansión, mirando aterrada como el miembro de la rama secundaria golpeaba sin cesar a un indefenso Naruto, que se levantaba una y otra vez, solo para ser golpeado y derribado nuevamente.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata corrió hacia él, pero otro miembro de la rama secundaria apareció y se la llevó dentro. - ¡Naruto-kun!

- ¡Hinata…! – Pero sintió otro golpe en la tráquea, que lo tiró al suelo y ahogó, impidiéndole hablar, o siquiera respirar, durante más de medio minuto.

- ¡Cuando te patee el culo me tendrás que dejar entrar! – Le gritó, aún ahogándose.

El hyuga solo gruñó y lo golpeó en el estómago con mucha más fuerza de la habitual, haciendo que Naruto escupa sangre al chocar contra la pared detrás de él. Naruto no había terminado de recuperarse y estaba siendo apaleado. Pronto, comenzó a tener la visión borrosa y a oír una voz…

- _**"¿Vas a morir, chico? ¿No quieres mi chakra?"**_– _"¡Cállate maldito Zorro! ¡Yo solo puedo con este! ¡Solo mírame! _– _**"Si tú lo dices…" **_– Le dijo el Kyubi con desprecio.

Naruto se levantó nuevamente y se lanzó hacia su objetivo, sin saber como siquiera había podido ponerse en pie. Todos sus canales de chakra estaban bloqueados, y sus músculos, entumecidos. Pero aún así Naruto atacó nuevamente al Hyuga, en vano.

Naruto cayó al suelo nuevamente, empezaba a olvidarse qué estaba haciendo, o donde estaba. Vio unas figuras moverse de un lado a otro, acercándose a él violentamente. Volvió a levantarse para enfrentar a aquellas figuras cuyos bordes siluetas distinguía.

Un nuevo golpe acertó a Naruto en medio del pecho, ¿Fue solo un golpe o fueron varios? No lo sabía, pero sintió toda su caja torácica hundirse. - ¡Arg! – Naruto vomitó sangre, pero se levantó nuevamente, más furioso que nunca, ya no le importaba para nada por qué luchaba, solo quería acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, a cualquier precio.

- _"¡Dame tu chakra bestia estúpida!" _– _**"Ohh… ¿Así que ahora quieres mi chakra? Que pronto que cambiaste de opinión…" **_– _"Si me muero yo, te mueres tú."_ – _**"Bueno, bueno, no hay por qué molestarse tanto…" **_– Le dijo el kyubi divertido. – _**"… de acuerdo, tómalo."**_

Remolinos de viento escarlata rodearon a Naruto, y este se sintió revitalizar. Pudo sentir y mover nuevamente todo su cuerpo, de hecho, lo sentía más liviano que nunca. Sentía la piel caliente, y recuperó su visión normal, lo que es más, ahora veía todo tan claro como si fuese de día. Este era el increíble poder que el kyubi le podía ofrecer, con tan solo dos colas.

Los tres hyuga retrocedieron asustados, mirándose las caras, preguntándose qué hacer, pero en un momento, tuvieron a Naruto encima de ellos, intentaron usar el juken nuevamente, pero se les quemaron las palmas de las manos hasta la carne, tan solo tocar su piel. Era terrible.

Intentaron escapar dentro de la Mansión Hyuga, pero Naruto era mucho más rápido y los atacó dentro de esta. Acabó con ellos en unos pocos segundos, apenas se habían podido defender debido al terror. Pero Naruto aún estaba deseoso de más, quería destrozarlos.

Naruto fue rodeado por un gran grupo de hyugas, entre los que se encontraba el padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga. Naruto rugió ante ellos con una fuerza tal que reventó todos los cristales cercanos, pero ninguno de ellos se inmutó. Se formaron en un círculo en torno a él, y realizaron todos a la vez el _Ocho Trigramas Palma de la Pared de Vacío_. Todo el aire de alrededor se comprimió contra Naruto, extinguiendo su aullido y reventando todos y cada unos de sus huesos.

Detrás de su padre, Hinata lloraba de manera escandalosa, intentando acercarse a Naruto, que yacía en el suelo, ya en su forma normal, respirando muy dificultosamente. Al parecer Hiashi se compadeció más de lo normal y dijo:

- Llévenlo de nuevo al hospital, estará allí por un buen tiempo. – No tardaron en acercarse unos hyugas de la rama secundaria a Naruto, aunque aterrados, lo cargaron de nuevo al hospital, a la sala de terapia intensiva. – Y tú. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Hinata. – Ven conmigo. Ahora.

Hinata caminaba consternada detrás de su padre. Sabía que era lo que le esperaba. Pero lo que más sufría era que por su culpa, habían golpeado a Naruto hasta medio matarlo y enviarlo nuevamente al hospital, mucho peor de lo que había llegado. Arrastraba los pies, como si eso fuera a retrasar la llegada a la sala de entrenamientos, siempre era allí.

/

Despertó con las primeras luces del alba, rápidamente se desconecto todos los cacharros que tenía, vio unas flores y una nota sobre la mesa de noche junto a su cama, pero no le dio importancia, se levantó de un salto y vio por la ventana. Apenas había movimiento en la calle, aún era muy temprano, así que no le extraño.

Salió por la puerta hacia el pasillo, seguramente Lee, Gaara y Naruto también se encontraban allí pensó. Fue a recepción a preguntar por sus habitaciones.

- ¿Dónde estás las habitaciones de Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee y Uzumaki Naruto? – Preguntó aún algo somnoliento a la ninja médico.

- Sabaku no Gaara se retiró la tarde de ayer, Rock Lee se encuentra en la habitación 4H y Uzumaki Naruto en la 5F. ¿Va a visitarlos, Uchiha Sasuke? – Pero no recibió respuesta, el uchiha se volteó y se dirigió a las escaleras. – Le… Le informare a la Godaime Hokage de su despertar.

Sasuke entró a la habitación de Lee, este se encontraba recostado en la cama y lo saludó enérgicamente, sacudiendo con fuerza los brazos.

- ¡Hola Sasuke! ¿¡Ya estas mejor!?

- Por lo que veo, mejor que tú seguro… - Dirigió la mirada a las vendas que cubrían gran parte del cuerpo de Lee. – Como sea, adiós.

- Adiós… Supongo… - Le despedía algo desanimado Lee.

Subió al piso siguiente, notó que era de cuidados intensivos, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Entró a la habitación de Naruto, quien yacía inconsciente y, al igual que Lee, cubierto de vendas.

- ¿Mm? – Sasuke lo miraba extrañado. - ¿Qué te ah sucedido Naruto? No recordaba que estuvieras tan mal luego de la pelea contra Kimimaro… ¡Arg! – Sasuke se llevó la mano a la frente, la cabeza le dolía, le costaba recordar. – _"La pelea contra Kimimaro… ¿Yo estaba allí? No. Yo estaba dentro del ataúd de los Cuatro del Sonido… Entonces… ¿Cómo se que el sujeto se llamaba Kimimaro?"_

Sasuke sintió dolor en la marca del _Sello Maldito_ y contuvo la respiración por algunos segundos. Luego se dejó caer en la silla frente a la cama de Naruto y, sin dejar de sostener su cabeza le siguió hablando:

- Arg… Me tendrás que responder muchas cosas cuando despiertes, Naruto. – Descansó en la silla durante un rato y se percató de lo que había sobre al mesa de noche de Naruto.

- ¿Flores? ¿Flores y una carta?

Sasuke se acercó y miró las flores, eran flores de aciano, lo sabía porque eran las primeras flores que le había regalado una niña. Y la carta, obviamente, era de una chica, pero, ¿Hacia Naruto? La tomó y la miró por unos segundos. Estaba perfumada y escrita en turquesa, que desperdicio de tiempo el trabajar tanto en una carta, en especial para Naruto.

Sacó la carta del sobre, y procedió a leerla:

_Naruto-kun_

_Nos conocemos hace bastante tiempo, y siempre te he admirado y mirado desde lejos, hace poco empezaste a hablarme y eso me hizo muy feliz, pero sigo sin poder decirte eso que siento por ti desde hace tanto tiempo… Por eso eh escrito esta carta, para…_

La carta parecía terminar allí, pero seguía, la habían escrito hasta ese punto y luego siguieron escribiendo un buen tiempo después:

_Me dijeron que estás en el hospital, espero que estés bien, Naruto-kun, creo que te la daré en persona, pero sino, te la puedo dejar para que la leas tú solo, pero dime si es que puedo entrar. Bueno, espero que te encuentres bien…_

_Te deseo lo mejor_

_Hinata Hyuga_

- Ay Naruto… - Sasuke comenzó a reírse. – Esto ah sido el colmo, y sigues sin darte cuenta. Bueno, te dejo, quien sabe cuando podría entrar tu amada a rescatarte, jejeje. – No podía evitar reírse, no sabía de qué, pero la carta le hacía mucha gracia, especialmente porque iba dirigida a nadie más ni nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki. – Ahh… Nunca me lo hubiera esperado.

Luego de comer en la cafetería del hospital, Sasuke tomó sus cosas y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida del hospital, no quería que nadie lo fuera a molestar, cuando fue interceptado por la Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

- Alto ahí, Uchiha. – Lo detuvo sosteniéndolo por el hombro.

- ¿Qué sucede, Godaime Hokage? – Le preguntó Sasuke algo molesto.

- Ven a mi oficina, tengo que hablar de unos asuntos contigo. – Le dijo en un tono evidente de gran preocupación. – Sígueme a la Torre Hokage. – Y se dirigió allí mismo con Sasuke detrás de ella.

- De acuerdo.- Sasuke sabía que lo iban a interrogar por lo sucedido con Kimimaro y su secuestro por parte de los cuatro del sonido y todo eso, pero sería inútil, porque el había estado encerrado todo ese tiempo, en el ataúd.

/

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación 4H, un joven de prominentes cejas planeaba su huída.

- _"Sasuke ya despertó y se encuentra en perfecto estado, seguramente yo también deba irme ya, pero, no me dejarán." _– Lee lo meditó por un momento. – _"Maito Gai lo entenderá, después de todo, el siempre quiere que yo entrene, y eso es precisamente lo que tengo que hacer ahora"._

El joven se levantó con dificultad de la cama y se apoyó contra la pared, recobró el aliento y saltó por la ventana, nadie debía verlo, nadie debía oírlo…

- ¡Arg! – Lee chocó fuertemente contra el suelo, no había logrado caer correctamente. – _"Mierda… Todavía no puedo moverme correctamente…"_

Lee se levantó torpemente sujetándose a un caño que ascendía por la pared. Cuando se halló de pie, caminó hacia la calle, aún con la ropa de paciente y las vendas, llamando la atención de algunas personas, que volteaban a verlo con miedo, como si fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento.

- _"Debo llegar donde el Maestro Gai, el me entrenará, ja, y me volveré más fuerte, así nadie tendrá que volver a cuidar mis espaldas."_ – Avanzaba trabajosamente por la acera, cuando fue detenido por un hombre alto, de corte y color de cabello similar a los suyos, y si no llevara la ropa de paciente, también el traje.

- ¡Maestro Gai! Justo lo estaba buscando, mire acabo de salir de hospital y…

- Suspiró. – Debes volver al hospital, Lee, tienes que recuperarte todavía.

- ¿Qué? Pero… tenemos que entrenar para…

- Ven, te llevaré. – Gai levantó a Lee y lo llevó sobre su espalda de nuevo a su habitación. – Recuerda Lee, no debes sobre exigirte, menos cuando todavía no estas en condiciones.

- Lee, recostándose nuevamente en su cama le dijo: "Sí, maestro." Gai salió de la habitación y Lee se sintió peor que nunca. – _"Soy un inútil, no sirvo para nada, ni siquiera el Maestro Gai confía en que yo pueda salir de este lugar…"_

/

Ya en la Torre Hokage, Shizune los condujo hacia la oficina, en el piso más alto de todos, solo superado por la terraza. Ya eran las 8:30 cuando entraron.

- Siéntate allí, Sasuke. – Le dije la Hokage.

- Se sienta. - ¿Para que quería verme, Godaime Hokage? – _"¿Para qué será? No puedo ni imaginarme, ¿Será para preguntarme por el clima? ¿O por la comida del hospital?_

- El asunto es… - Tsunade hace un gesto a Shizune, que le trae un vaso de sake que bebe de un trago. – Ahh… Lo necesitaba… Volviendo al tema, el asunto es que Kakashi Hatake y Maito Gai quieren llevarte a ti y a Rock Lee al País del Hierro al entrenar por algunos años.

- ¿Qué? – Sasuke estaba realmente sorprendido, no era para nada lo que se esperaba.

- Me pidieron si podían llevarte, pero depende totalmente de ti, es tu elección. – Lo miró por algunos segundos, seria, inmutable. - ¿Qué dices? ¿Te quedas o vas con ellos?

- _"Si Kakashi se va, no me queda nadie como maestro, además, quizás pueda aprender Taijutsu de Maito Gai, e incluso a abrir las puertas…" _– De acuerdo iré, ¿Cuándo salimos?

- Salen en solo dos semanas, así que aprovecha este tiempo para descansar y preparar todo para el viaje, será largo. Les avisaré a Kakashi y Maito Gai.

- ¿Ya me puedo retirar?, ¿Godaime Hokage? – _"Valla, no me lo esperaba pero para nada, realmente, será muy interesante, además, con un gran maestro en Ninjutsu, y un gran maestro en Taijutsu, me volveré realmente poderoso…"_

- Si, ya puedes irte Uchiha. – Se puso s buscar unos papeles entre los montones sobre el escritorio.

Sasuke salió por la puerta con un fuego ardiendo con fervor dentro de él, se volvería fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Finalmente podría concretar su venganza contra Itachi de una vez por todas. Y cuando haya acabado, se convertiría en Hokage, para restituir la grandeza del Clan Uchiha. Lo haría.

* * *

Estoy adelantando capítulos, porque pronto habrá muchas ocasiones en las que no podré subirlos, así que lo compenso subiéndolos seguidos. Quisiera que me ayuden con la historia, así todos colaboramos en su desarrollo, ¿A qué genero tendría que estar enfocada?¿Que tan largos deben ser los capítulos?¿Hasta donde debería durar la historia?¿Debe haber personajes o grandes sucesos originales?

Saludos!


	3. ¿Destino, Decisiones?

Bueno, eh aquí el tercer capítulo. Veré si puedo subir los siguientes los lunes y viernes, sino lo haré cuando tenga tiempo. Sin nada más que decir, aquí:

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 3: No existe el Destino solo las Decisiones

/

Sasuke salió por la puerta con un fuego ardiendo con fervor dentro de él, se volvería fuerte, mucho más fuerte. Finalmente podría concretar su venganza contra Itachi de una vez por todas. Y cuando haya acabado, se convertiría en Hokage, para restituir la grandeza del Clan Uchiha. Lo haría.

Bajó las escaleras de la Torre, para salir a la calle principal, el sol brillaba, y el cielo estaba totalmente despejado, nadie se hubiera imaginado las cosas que pasaron el día anterior, un día muy agitado sin duda. No pudo contemplar el cielo por mucho más, porque oyó a alguien aproximarse.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Era Sakura, evidentemente, rebosaba de alegría. – ¿Te encuentras mejor? Pensaba que todavía te encontrabas en el hospital…

- No me sucedió nada, salí tan pronto amaneció… – Se detuvo por un momento. - … deberías ir a ver a Naruto, el se encuentra mucho peor que yo o Lee, no tengo idea de qué le sucedió.

- _"Como si me interesara…" _- ¿Naruto? ¿El fue a la misión esa, cierto?

- Sí, fue a buscarme, junto con Choji, Neji, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru, Naruto, Lee y los de la Arena. – La miró con desprecio. – A todos excepto Choji ya les dieron el alta, se encuentran bien, solo por si te interesa.

- Ahh… Que bueno. – Le sonríe. - ¿Recibiste mis flores, Sasuke? – Sakura no parecía muy interesada en el estado de quienes fueron a rescatar a su Sasuke. - ¿Y mi nota?

- Sí, las vi… - Sasuke no podía estar mas desinteresado por lo que le fuera a decir en ella.

- _"¡Sí! ¡Sasuke-kun leyó nuestra carta!" _– _**"Suerte que nos deshicimos de la de Ino a tiempo…" **_- ¿Y que piensas, Sasuke? – _"¿Le habrá gustado?"_

- Pienso que eres un fastidio. – Le dijo cortante Sasuke. – Debo irme, tengo mejores cosas que hacer… - Y se comenzó a caminar alejándose de ella.

- ¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke? – Sakura se sentía terrible. – _"Seguro que el imbécil de Naruto le dijo algo" _ - _**"¡Sí! ¡Es todo culpa de Naruto que Sasuke esté así!" **_– O al menos eso se decía a si misma.

Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Konoha, algo fastidiado, pero todavía emocionado, necesitaba liberar toda esa energía que tenía dentro. Naturalmente, fue en busca de un lugar apartado para entrenar. Fue al bosque fuera de la Aldea, allí nadie podría molestarlo.

Cuando llegó, se hizo evidente que no había nadie, estaba muy silencioso, y no se percibía ningún chakra. Era perfecto. Se dirigió a un pequeño claro, rodeado de árboles, con uno particularmente alto. Corrió hacia el a la vez que preparaba un Chidori, cortó con facilidad la tierra, hasta llegar al tronco, por el cual corrió con facilidad, mientras lo cortaba, pero, antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad, le comenzó a doler nuevamente el _Sello Maldito_, por lo que se le cortó el flujo de chakra y cayó.

Impactó duramente contra el suelo. Se quedó allí tendido, mirando al cielo, durante algunos minutos. Cuando el dolor lo hubo dejado, y su flujo de chakra se restableció, decidió seguir, procuraría usar poco chakra, al parecer, aquella marca en su cuello lo limitaba mucho.

Hizo algunas marcas en forma de cruz en los árboles para usarlos como objetivos. Corrió hacia un árbol cercano y, liberando un poco de chakra, corrió rápidamente por él. Al llegar casi a la copa, Sasuke saltó hacia atrás y sacó unos ocho kunais, cerró los ojos, y se concentró para ubicar los objetivos. Pero, en lugar de eso, sintió el chakra de alguien más. Aterrizó en el césped sin haber lanzado ningún kunai, y se concentró en ese chakra.

Había sentido antes ese chakra, pero ahora… era muy débil, casi imperceptible. Evidentemente, esa persona estaba agonizando. Saltó entre las copas de los árboles hacia donde creyó se encontraba esa persona. Llegó a una zona donde todos lo árboles habían sido cortados y habían caído uno encima de otro. Muy seguramente había habido una batalla allí.

No vio a nadie, pero comenzó a caminar sobre los troncos y ramas caídos. Pronto sintió el chakra debajo de él y, con un sufrido _Chidori_, cortó el tronco para poder levantarlo con más facilidad.

Allí se encontraba, una de los Cuatro del Sonido, la chica de cabello rojo, aquella no paraba de insultar a quien estuviera a su alcance, y de molestar a su gordo compañero. Si no se equivocaba, su nombre era Tayuya. La chica respiraba muy dificultosamente, apenas inflaba el pecho al respirar, probablemente, tuviera varias costillas rotas. Sus extremidades también, se encontraban dobladas de maneras antinaturales, se habían partido en varias secciones.

A su parecer, era un milagro que siguiera con vida, aunque dudaba para quien, aparte de ella misma, podría resultar un milagro que estuviese viva todavía. Ella había participado en su secuestro, junto a sus compañeros. Ellos tal vez también habían sobrevivido, pero a el no le interesaba. Por alguna razón, aquella persona, aunque cruel y malvada, le despertó en él un fuerte sentimiento, no era odio, aún después de lo que había hecho, ¿Era Lástima? ¿Era Pena? … ¿Era Compasión? ¿O… era Culpa?

Era cierto, Tayuya y los otros lo habían secuestrado, pero debido a eso habían muerto. Pero Tayuya aún vivía, y él… ¿Se estaba volviendo blando? Esas personas… esas personas intentaron llevarlo con Orochimaru, no se imaginaba que cosas le podría haber hecho este. Definitivamente, eran terribles personas, pero… No sabía que hacer, dejarla morir por sus actos, o salvarla. Ella comenzó a ahogarse en su propia sangre, moriría pronto, muy pronto.

A Tayuya casi no le quedaba tiempo, estaba muriendo, y Sasuke aún no decidía que hacer. Si la dejaba morir, y luego se arrepentía, sería terrible. Pero, si la salvaba y luego decidía que ella debió haber muerto, todavía lo podría arreglar. Es cierto, estaba decidiendo por la vida de alguien más, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, hizo lo que creyó correcto.

La puso de lado para que no se ahogara, y vio, a un lado de su cuello, un _Sello Maldito_, no era igual al suyo, pero era similar. Sasuke apoyó con suavidad sus manos sobre el rostro y pecho de Tayuya, y, forzándose más de lo que jamás había hecho antes, extrajo todo el chakra que pudo de su marca, para traspasárselo a ella. Entró en la primera fase del sello, y ella también. Sintió los huesos de Tayuya reacomodarse violentamente bajo su carne, y su respiración y ritmo cardíaco, aumentar mucho más de lo normal.

Temió por la vida de Tayuya al ver su cuerpo sacudirse tan violentamente, pero no la soltó, y no dejó de pasarle su chakra. Ella había entrado en la segunda fase del sello, y seguía sacudiéndose, Sasuke sentía que iba a desmayarse, se le nublaba la vista, y le ardía todo el cuerpo, en especial los ojos, pero continuó, con el mismo ímpetu con el que había comenzado. Algunos minutos después, Tayuya dejaba de sacudirse y temblar, Sasuke supuso que ya no había riesgo y se dejó caer a su lado. Ella permanecía en su segunda fase, esa forma tan extraña y desagradable, ¿El también se vería así cuando se transformara?, pero eso no importaba, al menos no ahora, supuso que seguiría así hasta que todo ese chakra se consuma. Agotado, Sasuke bajó los pesados párpados, para no volverlos a levantar hasta dentro de muchas horas. Se merecía un descanso, realmente, lo merecía.

/

En la habitación 5F, Naruto Uzumaki yacía inconsciente en una cama del hospital. Había vuelto allí más pronto de lo que hubiera esperado cualquiera, incluso conociendo la naturaleza problemática del ninja. Lo había movido la furia, era esa ira asesina que lo había llevado a hacer lo que hizo, era ese odio, era el Kyubi, o… Naruto.

- Aún inconsciente, Naruto se retuerce en la cama. – _"Maldito zorro… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué hiciste?" _– El bijuu le respondió como ofendido. – _**"¿Yooo? Pero… ¿Escuchas lo que dices? Yo jamás haría nada que pueda resultar perjudicial para ti, mi joven señor." **_– Pero Naruto no le creyó ni una palabra. – _"¿¡Ah sí!? ¿¡Y que fue lo que sucedió allá? Cuando se me tiraron encima a apalearme, ¿Eh? ¡Dime! _ - _**"Sucede que… me pediste ayuda, y yo te la brindé, lo que hiciste luego de eso no dependió de mí." **_– _"¡Tú…!" _– _**"Tu fuiste el que decidió atacarlos, nadie más"**_

Esa disputa interna, terminó tan rápidamente como había empezado. Naruto lo sabía, el kyubi no lo había enfurecido para que los ataque. Había sido el mismo, quien furioso, le pidió poder para atacarlos.

¿Era Naruto una mala persona? ¿Por qué los había atacado de esa manera? Quería defender a Hinata de lo que le pudiera hacer su padre… Mentira. Estaba furioso, muy furioso, y solo quería una excusa para poder liberar esa furia. ¿Por qué estaba furioso?... Era por Sasuke, por como sonrió al ver que Naruto se entristecía por la carta de Sakura… Mentira. Naruto lo podía perdonar, y cosas como esas le sucedían a menudo, el podía con ello. ¿Entonces… porqué fue?

Por más que buscaba una respuesta, no lograba encontrarla. Había aspectos de su persona que el mismo desconocía, o, que había olvidado. Y no podría verlos por su cuenta. Quizás… quizás el kyubi supiera mostrarle aquello… pero no, el zorro podría engañarlo. Naruto no podía confiar en lo que le pudiera mostrar aquella criatura. Después de todo, el kyubi, es un demonio, ¿Cómo habría de confiar en él? ¿Y porqué, porqué habría de hacerlo? No valía la pena arriesgarse confiando en aquella criatura. Naruto buscaría la respuesta en su interior, por su propia cuenta. Nunca más, nunca más volvería a buscar su ayuda, de ahora en más, Naruto lucharía con su propia fuerza, y vería, con sus propios ojos. Ese es el camino… que Naruto Uzumaki, había elegido.

/

El día en la Mansión Hyuga transcurrió de una manera más silenciosa de lo habitual, si es que era posible. Todo era muy tranquilo ese día. Nadie le hablaba, nadie le dirigía la mirada, y aunque se encontraran enfrentados en medio de uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión, nadie parecía notar, tan siquiera, que ella se encontraba allí. En otras circunstancias, Hinata habría agradecido esa paz, pero, al saber que nada bueno se avecinaba, ese silencio, esa tranquilidad, solo conformaban un perturbadoramente pacífico día. Y es que, al transcurrir cada hora exactamente igual a la anterior, todo perdía sentido. No era consciente del paso del tiempo. Tal vez no era que el día fuese particularmente silencioso, sino, que su corazón acongojado no veía la hora de escapársele.

Pasó la última hora antes de la cena de la misma manera que lo había hecho con todas las anteriores. Caminando sola por pasillos interminables, pasando por innumerables puertas cerradas, y por incontables ventanas que no permitían ver tan siquiera, un pedacito de cielo. Los pasillos, desiertos. Las habitaciones, mudas. No había risas, no había gritos, no había llantos.

Habiendo encontrado la enésima ventana, pudo apreciar un haz de luz deslizarse mudo entre los marcos. Impactando de lleno contra la pared y porción de suelo opuestos. Le sostuvo la mirada a aquella puerta, que se encontraba en medio de aquella pared. En contra de todas las posibilidades, había sucedido. De entre todas las ventanas de aquel lugar, la única que iluminaba el interior con los últimos rayos de luz del aquel día, era la que se encontraba, justo delante, delante la habitación de la única persona en esa casa, que podría dirigirle la palabra, en ese fatídico día.

- Una tenue sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro níveo. – Neji-san… - La puerta se abrió sin cortar ni por un momento el silencio que allí reinaba. – Que casualidad encontrarte aquí, ¿No? – Intentaba ocultar su tristeza, pero era imposible, en especial, frente a aquellos ojos.

- Con vos impasible su primo le respondió. – Volví del hospital tan pronto como llegué, Hinata-sama. No veo por qué habría de sorprenderle encontrarme aquí. – Prosiguió, ahora con desazón. – Eh de suponer, que ya conoce los anuncios que se harán en la cena.

- Sí… - A Hinata se le cortó la voz.

- Hinata-sama… - Pudo vislumbrar unas lágrimas solitarias bajar por las mejillas de su prima. – Hinata, no te preocupes… – Neji jamás imaginó que diría algo como lo que estaba a punto de pronunciar. - …yo, Hanabi, y… tus amigos… siempre podrás contar con nosotros… siempre.

- S-sí – Comenzó a sollozar silenciosamente, sin moverse de su sitio ni un milímetro.

- Hinata… - Y mucho menos, Neji jamás imaginó que haría algo como lo que estaba a punto de hacer. - … tú… - Neji se acercó de un paso a su prima, y la rodeó con los brazos, sosteniendo su cabeza con una de sus manos. - … solo llora… llora, y limpia de toda pena tu corazón, así… solo así, podrás se feliz…

Las palabras dirigidas a su prima debieron de surtir efecto, porque apenas hubo terminado, esta comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. Neji sintió su hombro humedecerse con aquellas lágrimas, pero la siguió sosteniendo con su abrazo, con más fuerza que antes. Porque si la soltaba, ella probablemente caería, y no podría levantarse.

No la soltó, se juró que jamás la soltaría. Incluso, cuando sus brazos ya no lleguen a ella. Incluso, cuando Lord Hiashi llegara a ellos, guiado por el llanto de su hija, que era lo único que rompía ese terrible silencio, y los mire, con esa mirada tan fría, acusadora. Incluso, cuando Lord Hiashi les ordene separarse, pues era la hora de partir.

/

Llegó a su sala tras haber acabado con medio almacén, en la cena, había comido tanto como su estómago le había permitido. Después de todo, debía recuperar sus fuerzas. No podía permanecer más tiempo en ese hospital. Tenía menos de dos semanas para prepararse para el viaje. Maito Gai se lo había dicho, que partirían junto a Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke, al País del Hierro, donde formidables guerreros que no usaban chakra, protegían sus tierras de cualquier enemigo, incluso de los ninjas más poderosos. Si podía entrenarse con alguien más que con Gai-sensei, era con ellos.

Rock Lee siempre había sido lo que la gente llama "inútil". No poseía ningún dojutsu ni kekkei genkai, ni siquiera era capaz de realizar el más simple de los ninjutsus, y mucho menos algún genjutsu. Su única alternativa era el taijutsu, considerador burdo y simple por muchos ninjas. E incluso en ello, debía esforzarse diez veces más que otros para llegar a su mismo nivel, Neji poseía el ojo blanco, y era practicante de un estilo de taijutsu único en su clan, mucho más elegante y efectivo que el suyo. Sasuke por su lado contaba con la pupila giratoria, que le permitía ver los movimientos de sus adversarios en cámara lenta, y copiar cualquier técnica con tan solo verla, cuando el necesitaba meses de entrenamiento. No importaba por donde lo veas, Lee jamás los alcanzaría, eso era lo que le decían. Pero si Maito Gai, más hábil en taijutsu que cualquier hyuga u antiguo miembro del clan Uchiha, confiaba en su fuerza, era porque él, siendo un inútil, era capaz de superar a cualquier genio.

Así que se inclinó en el suelo y comenzó a flexionar el brazo con el que sostenía su cuerpo, con el otro detrás de la espalda. Sentía todo el peso de su cuerpo venirse encima de su dolorido miembro cada vez que lo flexionaba y bajaba hasta casi rozar el suelo, pero no le importó. Si no se recuperaba pronto, y comenzaba a entrenar más duro que antes, se quedaría demasiado atrás, y no podría alcanzarlos jamás, ni a Neji, ni a Sasuke, ni a nadie. Seguiría entrenando su cuerpo hasta desfallecer si era necesario, pero jamás se rendiría hasta alcanzar su meta.

Desde el momento en que Maito Gai eligió a Lee como su discípulo, ningún entrenamiento podría ser demasiado doloroso, demasiado extenuante, demasiado exigente, o demasiado peligroso. Heridas sangrantes, músculos desgarrados y huesos rotos, eran un costo insignificante para lo que Lee se proponía. Lo había decidido, les demostraría a todos, que con suficiente esfuerzo, el más inútil podía superar al más grande de los genios.

* * *

Bueno,eso es todo por ahora, veré si puedo subir el cuarto para el lunes. Quisiera que me ayuden con la historia, así todos colaboramos en su desarrollo, ¿A qué genero tendría que estar enfocada?¿Que tan largos deben ser los capítulos?¿Hasta donde debería durar la historia?¿Debe haber personajes o grandes sucesos originales?

Saludos!


	4. Un día en el bosque

Bueno, eh aquí el cuarto capítulo. Iba a subirlo antes... Pero como soy medio imbécil cerré word sin guardar el cap y tuve que escribirlo de nuevo de memoria jeje, quedó bastante diferente pero bueno. Sin nada más que decir, aquí:

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 4: Un día en el bosque

/

Se despertó de improvisto, agitado, sentía el cuerpo caliente, como afiebrado, le ardían los ojos y el pecho. Estaba empapado en sudor, no entendía que le había sucedido, y, de uno en uno, los recuerdos de esa noche llegaron a él.

- … - _"Zorro… ¿¡Tú me hiciste esto!?"_

- _**"¿Te refieres a haberte salvado la vida?"**_ – Molesto. – _**"No estaría mal que me dijeras al menos gracias, mocoso desagradecido."**_

- _"Creí haberlo dejado claro, no quiero tu ayuda. No la necesito."_

- _**"¿Porqué debería obedecerte, enano imberbe?"**_

- _"Porque estás dentro de mí, yo soy tu dueño, y tú, mi mascota."_

- _**"¿¡Mascota!? ¡Soy el Kyubi no Yoko! ¡El Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas! ¡Eh arrasado cientos de pueblos y aldeas! ¡Eh acabado con millares de ninjas mucho más poderosos de lo que podrías imaginar! ¡Puedo calcinar la tierra y convertir montañas en cenizas! ¡Soy…!**_

- _"…mi prisionero. Tu poder de nada vale mientras estés aquí dentro, encerrado. Si yo no quiero tu ayuda, lucharé sin ella."_

- "_**¿¡Crees que la decisión recae solo sobre ti!? Recuerda muchacho, si tú mueres yo muero. Y no estoy con ánimos de morir habiendo sido prisionero de un mocoso como tú los últimos trece años."**_

- _"Pues que lástima, de seguro de echaran de menos, ¿O no?"_

- _**"Si no vas a usar mi poder entonces libérame."**_

- _**"Sí, claro. Y dejar que destruyas la aldea como intentaste hace trece años, ¿No?"**_

- _**"¡Eso yo no…!"**_ – Le gruñó el kyubi. – _**"Si me liberas, me marcharé de aldea tan**_

_**pronto como pueda, no la destruiré."**_

- _"¿Y porqué confiaría en ti? Ya lo intentaste una vez, podría intentarlo de nuevo, y el cuarto no está esta vez para detenerte."_

- _**"¡Como quieras! Pero recuerda niño, tomaré cada oportunidad que tenga, cada momento de flaqueza en el que tu corazón vacile, y tendré el control de tu cuerpo y alma."**_

- ¡Hola Naruto! – Jiraiya entró en la habitación. - ¿Cómo te encuentras? Me enteré de lo de anoche, pero parece que ye te encuentras mejor.

- Estoy bien Ero-sennin. – Jiraiya lo golpea en la cabeza. - ¡Ah!

- ¡No me llames así! – Se sienta en una silla junto a la cama de Naruto. – Bueno… ¿En qué estaba? ¡Ah sí! Te recuperaste bastante pronto.

- Sí, siempre me recupero así. – Se sienta en un borde de la cama.

- Mucho más rápido de lo normal… Bueno, a lo que venía… Desde que te enseñé el rasengan supe que tienes mucho potencial, así que planeé llevarte en un viaje de entrenamiento conmigo…

- Mmmmm… No lo sé…

- Como Kakashi también se llevará a Sasuke de entrenamiento…

- ¡Voy!

- Espera, Sasuke no va con nosotros.

- ¿Ah no?

- Todos ellos irán al País del Hierro, Maito Gai con Lee, Kakashi con Sasuke y…

- Si ya se, entiendo, ellos irán por un lado y nosotros por otro.

- Nosotros nos la pasaremos viajando por los distintos países, villas y aldeas. En cambio, ellos solo se quedarán en el del Hierro.

- ¿Porqué ellos no se irán de allí?

- Pues… porque… - _"Porque es el único lugar donde pueden proteger a Sasuke de otro intento de Orochimaru de llevárselo, habrán cientos de samuráis protegiéndolo, además de tres jonin y otros dos genin."_ - …porque quieren aprender kenjutsu se los samuráis, poseen un técnica con la espada increíble. – _"Lo siento Naruto no quiero mentirte, pero tengo que hacerlo."_

- Ahh, ¡Yo también quisiera aprender a manejar la espada! Bueno, tú también me podrás enseñar algo útil, ¿No ero-sennin?

- Se levanta y lo golpea. - ¡Que no me llames así! – Se vuelve a sentar. - ¡Pues claro! – Con orgullo. - Te enseñaré el arte de los sabios, ¿Por qué crees que me llaman Gran Sapo Sabio?

- En voz baja. – Querrás decir sabio pervertido…

- ¿¡Como me llamaste!? – Lo toma por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¡Gran sapo sabio! ¡Gran sapo sabio!

- Lo suelta. – Así me gusta… Bueno aprenderás el arte de los sabios en el Monte Myoboku…

- ¿Monte qué?

- El Monte Myoboku, la tierra sagrada de los sapos.

- ¿Y donde queda ese lugar?

- ¡Esa es la mejor parte! ¡Nadie tiene ni idea!

- ¿¡Y cómo piensas que llegaremos entonces!?

- No te preocupes, yo sé llegar.

- Como tú digas… ¿Y a qué otros lugares iremos?

- Viajaremos por todos los países… - _"Excepto el del Hierro."_ - … y pasaremos algunas semanas en cada una de sus aldeas, pueblos y villas. Y si alguna te gusta nos podemos quedar más tiempo, total, el viaje durará tres o cuatro años…

- ¿¡Tres o cuatro años!? ¿¡Quedarnos más tiempo!? ¡Como si ya de por sí durara poco!

- Vamos Naruto, conocerás otras culturas, otras gentes, otras comidas y técnicas de combate, te será tremendamente útil. Iremos a la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, de la Roca, de la Cascada…

- Sí, sí, entendí… Bueno, podría aprovechar para visitar a Gaara e Inari.

- ¡Muy bien! Saldremos en algo así como diez días, así que vente preparando Naruto. – Se levanta.

- De acuerdo. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Sasuke? ¿Sabes si ya salió del hospital?

- Tengo entendido que se retiró ayer por la mañana, pero no se donde está, supongo que en el barrio Uchiha, déjalo tranquilo, debe querer algo de tiempo a solas para prepararse.

- Sí bueno, igual creo que iré a buscarlo.

- Haz lo que quieras… - Va a salir pero se detiene. - …pero intenta no meterte en problemas Naruto. – Se va.

- Sí claro… - Se ríe.

/

Abrió los ojos, pero de poco le sirvió, tenía la visión borrosa, y le dolía la marca en su cuello. Tardó algunos segundos en realizar donde y cuando se encontraba. Estaba en un claro rodeado de bosque, el bosque a las afueras de Konoha. Era de mañana, más cercana al mediodía. Lo recordaba, había venido al bosque luego de salir de la oficina de la Hokage.

Vio a una figura acercarle algo a la boca, pero lo apartó. Esa persona comenzó a hablar, en un tono mu alto, pero no reconocía las palabras, tampoco podía oír con claridad. Se sentó en el lugar, y luego de algunos minutos, comenzó a recobrar la vista y oído.

- La miró y examinó cuidadosamente durante algunos segundos. – _"Esta chica es muy guapa."_ – Tú… tú eres Tayuya…

- ¡Al fin! ¿¡Quien más podría ser, imbécil!? – Le acercó nuevamente la cantimplora a la boca. – Ahora, ¡Bébela! – El la mira extrañado, pone la cantimplora en sus manos. – No está envenenada si es lo que te preguntas.

- Podrías ser un poco más amable con quien te salvó la vida, ¿No? – Comenzó a beber, era agua dulce y fresca, no se había dado cuenta, pero tenía la boca y garganta terriblemente secas.

- ¡Malagradecido! ¡Yo estuve haciendo guardia a tu lado todo el tiempo que estuviste inconsciente! ¡Veintiséis horas! ¡Veintiséis putas horas apolillando! ¡Y yo aquí como una imbécil esperando a que despiertes!

- Se seca la boca. – Bueno, disculpa por haber usado mucho chakra al punto de casi morir para salvarte la vida.

- ¡Mh! – Aparta la mirada de él. - … - En voz baja. - …bueno gracias, por salvarme y todo eso. No, no era necesario que lo hicieras. Intenté secuestrarte, ¿O no te diste cuenta? – Lo mira.

- _"Al menos ahora está mas calmada."_ - Fue Orochimaru el que te lo ordenó.

- No es como si me acomplejara el tener que hacerlo, ¿Sabes? Matarte, secuestrarte, me da igual que tuviera que hacer. No intentes ser amable.

- _"¿Amable?"_ – Lo que quiero decir es que no fue tu culpa.

- Pero fue divertido… - Se ríe. - …pelear contra ese cabeza de piña. Lo habría matado de no ser por esa perra de la arena, la muy hija de puta casi me mata.

- _"¿De vuelta está enojada?"_ – Fue una suerte que te encontrara aquí.

- Sí, gracias…

- _"¿Y ahora calmada? ¿Qué le pasa?"_ – Eres… eres muy bonita. – _"¿¡Porqué dije eso!?"_

- No… no me lo dicen muy a menudo. – Tira de su gorro hacia abajo, intentando cubrirse el rostro, ahora tan rojo como su cabello.

- … - Sorprendido. – _"No reaccionó como me lo esperaba."_

- Sasuke… - Sin soltar su gorro.

- Traga saliva. - ¿Sí?

- ¿Te gustan las chicas con cabello corto o largo? – Tira de su gorro.

- Nervioso. – Corto.

- ¿Y… y pelirrojas? – Tira aún más de su gorro.

- Aún más nervioso. – Eh… ¿¡Que clase de pregunta es esa!?

- Enojada. - ¿¡Tú que crees!? ¡Imbécil! ¡Tarado! ¡Debí haberte llevado con Orochimaru mientras aún estabas inconsciente!

- Se calma. – De hecho sí, habría resultado mucho más fácil y menos problemático, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

- ¡Porque tengo honor imbécil! ¡Muy… muy en el fondo! ¡Tú me salvaste! ¡Tendría más sentido si te llevara ahora!

- Se ríe. – Como si pudieras soy un Uchiha, y mucho más fuerte que tú.

- ¿¡Ah sí!? – Se tira encima de él y lo comienza a asfixiar y a reírse. - ¡Ahahaha!

- ¡Ugh! ¡Arg! – La empuja con los pies y se la quita de encima, comienza a respirar.

- Se sigue riendo. - ¡Ahaha! ¿Quién es más fuerte ahora?

- Tose. – ¡Ahhh! ¡Eres una bruta!

- ¡Vamos! ¡No seas nenazas! Solo estaba jugando. – Se sigue riendo.

- Se sienta. – Como sea, ¿Qué harás ahora?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A donde irás, ¿Volverás con Orochimaru?

- No… ¿No me entregarás?

- ¿Todo este tiempo estuviste esperando que despertara y te entregue?

- Pues… Sí, algo así…

- ¿Entonces a donde irás?

- Al único lugar al que puedo ir, la guarida de Orochimaru. En cualquier otro lugar me cazarían como a los demás ninjas renegados y criminales… - Sonríe. – A Orochimaru no le gustará nada saber que en lugar de llevarte te deje aquí.

- No tiene porqué saberlo, puedes decirle que te detuvieron unos jonin y tuviste que escapar.

- Eso sería aún peor se enteraría de la verdad, siempre lo hace, y cuando lo haga me castigará aún peor que por haber fallado.

- ¿Volveremos a vernos?

- ¿Quién sabe? Por ahora debo irme, cuanto más tarde en llegar más cabreado se va a poner el maldito de Orochimaru. Adiós.

- Adiós. – Sasuke le dedicó una última sonrisa y la vio darse vuelta y alejarse. Antes de que se perdiera de vista, Sasuke notó que tenía su gorro a un lado. – _"Debió de caérsele cuando se tiró encima mío."_ - ¡Tayuya! ¡Tengo tu gorro!

- Ella se detuvo en seco, y se tocó la cabeza. Al notar que no lo llevaba puesto se dio vuelta y corrió hacia Sasuke. - ¡Maldito! ¡Dámelo! – Le quitó el gorro de un tirón y se lo puso sobre la cabeza, y entonces le dijo: - Si vuelves a quitarme mi gorro te juro que te mato, no me interesa que me hayas salvado o que Orochimaru de quiera, te mato.

- _"Es definitivo, esta está loca."_

Sasuke se quedó viendo como Tayuya se alejaba, hasta convertirse en una mancha roja y luego desaparecer en la espesura del bosque. Siguió mirando en aquella misma dirección por un cuarto de hora, esperando a ver si se había olvidado algo más y volvía. Pero no.

No entendía el porqué, pero realmente había disfrutado este encuentro. Ella lo había secuestrado, y era extraña y agresiva, pero también era verdad que era muy fascinante y atrayente, y además, muy bella. Se sintió algo deprimido, realmente deseaba volver a verla, acababan de verse y quería estar de nuevo con ella. Lo peor era que realmente no creía que fuera a verla nuevamente, y si fuera así, no sería en circunstancias ni la mitad de pacíficas de lo que habían sido estas.

Se recostó allí mismo en la hierba, en medio de aquel claro. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía con certeza, pero ese lugar era agradable, todavía olía a ella, o al menos eso es lo que sentía en ese momento. ¿A qué olería ella? A sangre seguramente, lo que no resultaba especialmente atrayente, pero quería estar allí.

Se pasó el mediodía y parte de la tarde allí mismo, dormitando. No estaba seguro de si la estaba esperando, o de si simplemente quería descansar, pero se quedó allí, en medio del claro, mirando el cielo y las nubes pasar con ligereza. Su descanso o espera se vio interrumpida por la llegada del ninja cabeza hueca número uno, corriendo hacia él.

- ¡SASUKE!

- Gira la cabeza a un lado. - ¿Naruto?

- ¡SASUKE!

- Se levanta. – Creía que todavía estabas en el hospital.

- Llega frente a él. – Y yo lo mismo sobre ti. Pero Jiraiya me dijo que te retiraste ayer a la mañana.

- ¿Ayer? – _"¡Veintiséis putas horas"_ – Ah, sí… ayer me salí del hospital.

- Te estuve buscando por toda la Aldea, ¿Qué hacías aquí?

- Descansar, y mirar las nubes.

- _"Joder, como Shikamaru."_ – ¿Entonces te vas a ir al País del Hierro con Kakashi?

- Sí, a entrenar.

- Yo también, ¡Iré con Jiraiya! ¡Entrenaré muy duro!

- Con soberbia. - ¿Para qué? Aunque entrenes cien años no vas a poder vencerme.

- ¡Puedo patearte el culo en cualquier momento y cualquier lugar, Sasuke!

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal aquí y ahora perdedor?

- Sonríe. – Si tú lo quieres así… - Retrocede de un salto. - _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra! _– Crea dos clones para que lo ayuden. - _¡Rasengan!_

- _¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡No podías ser más predecible!?_ – Sasuke se lanzó al suelo para esquivar el _Rasengan_ y de una patada lanzó a Naruto hacia arriba.

- _"¡Mierda! ¿Soy yo o se ah vuelto más rápido?"_

Sasuke destruyó en un momento a los clones con una patada giratoria, para luego saltar y posicionarse debajo de Naruto y realizar el Jutsu_ Sombra de la Hoja Danzante_ y estrellar a Naruto contra el suelo, quién rebotó y se elevo debido a la fuerza del impacto, permitiendo continuar a Sasuke.

- _¡Ráfaga de Leones!_

Naruto no pudo reaccionar a los múltiples golpes de Sasuke hasta que este lo dejó caer al suelo, de alguna manera había logrado volverse más rápido y fuerte. Logró alejarse de Sasuke para pensar una estrategia, no sabía que hacer. Sasuke era demasiado rápido y fuerte ahora, y ni siquiera había activado el Sharingan.

- ¡Bastardo! Jeje… - Se limpia la sangre de la boca. – Parece que voy a tener que pelear en serio… _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!_ – Rodeó a Sasuke con cientos de clones dispuestos a atacar. - ¡Ahora sí vas a ver de lo que soy capaz!

- ¿Otra vez? Parece que no tienes mucha imaginación… ¡Como sea! Da igual lo que hagas, te derrotaré. Pero aún así, prefiero divertirme haciéndolo… _Sharingan._

* * *

Veré si puedo redorar de guardar los documentos jeje. Quisiera que me ayuden con la historia, así todos colaboramos en su desarrollo, ¿A qué genero tendría que estar enfocada?¿Que tan largos deben ser los capítulos?¿Hasta donde debería durar la historia?¿Debe haber personajes o grandes sucesos originales?

Saludos!


	5. ¡Incidente!

No estoy en mi casa así que tengo que usar una notebook, las odio, por culpa de su pequeño teclado y sus símbolos raros tardo el doble en escribir cada línea... Por suerte este lo llegué a escribir hasta un poco más de la mitad en mi casa. Esto lo escribo este martes y tengo que subirlo el viernes, que es cuando vuelvo, ya veré como lo hago... Sin nada más que decir(porque dije un montón de cosas que no les interesan), aquí el quinto capítulo:

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 5: ¡Incidente!

/

Naruto no pudo reaccionar a los múltiples golpes de Sasuke hasta que este lo dejó caer al suelo, de alguna manera había logrado volverse más rápido y fuerte. Logró alejarse de Sasuke para pensar una estrategia, no sabía que hacer. Sasuke era demasiado rápido y fuerte ahora, y ni siquiera había activado el Sharingan.

- ¡Bastardo! Jeje… - Se limpia la sangre de la boca. – Parece que voy a tener que pelear en serio… _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!_ – Rodeó a Sasuke con cientos de clones dispuestos a atacar. - ¡Ahora sí vas a ver de lo que soy capaz!

- ¿Otra vez? Parece que no tienes mucha imaginación… ¡Como sea! Da igual lo que hagas, te derrotaré. Pero aún así, prefiero divertirme haciéndolo… _Sharingan._

- ¡Todos! ¡A él! _¡Rasengan! _– Gritaron todos los clones al unísono.

Sasuke se quedó en su lugar. A medida que los clones se acercaban a él con sus _Rasengan_ él se apartaba de un paso a un lado, y al otro, provocando que impacten unos contra otros sin apenas rozarlo. Ahora con el nuevo poder que había adquirido en el ataúd hasta su _Sharingan_ había aumentado sus capacidades, veía todo con una claridad y precisión inimaginables, los clones se movían absurdamente lento para él ahora. No tenía que dar más de un paso para que ellos sigan de largo y se choquen. Para él era un juego, y uno muy divertido.

Los esquivaba, los empujaba y, a algunos, los estrellaba contra el suelo provocando que sus _Rasengan _choquen contra el suelo y lo agrieten, eso era lo más divertido y era muy fácil. Llevaba un buen rato jugando, pero quería seguir tanto como pudiese.

Pero el más grande error que alguien puede cometer es ser soberbio, y Sasuke, en su soberbia, no creyó de importancia fijarse en lo que el Naruto original pudiera estar haciendo, si este no jugaba con él, no era de importancia. Naruto logró entretener a Sasuke con los clones, mientras él preparaba su trampa.

El Naruto original cargó hacia Sasuke con un _Rasengan_ en su mano, y como supuso, Sasuke lo estrelló contra el suelo.

- ¡Come tierra, perdedor! – Sasuke estaba feliz, pero en un momento, su expresión cambió a una de terror cuando, al chocar el _Rasengan_contra el suelo, este se desplomó y dejó ver un enorme hueco excavado por Naruto.

- ¡No! – Sasuke intentó sostenerse de algo para detener la caída, pero no había nada, los bordes estaban muy lejos para alcanzarlos. En el fondo había una multitud de cables con sellos explosivos en ellos. Al caer Sasuke y cortarlos, todos se activaron y explotaron. - ¡AHHHHHHH!

La explosión destruyó a todos los clones restantes, y dejo a unos malheridos Sasuke y Naruto en el fondo del agujero. Sasuke se levantó con gran parte del cuerpo quemado, momentos después también Naruto, quien a pesar de no encontrarse en tan mal estado como Sasuke, estaba herido.

- ¿Te dolió la caída? Jeje.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Nos pudiste haber matado! ¡A ambos!

El agujero excavado por Naruto se volvía más angosto a medida que descendía. En el fondo, donde se encontraban el y Sasuke, se volvía un lugar pequeño con poco lugar para moverse.

- Ahora ya no me podrás esquivar más… _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!_ – El pequeño lugar se colmó de clones, que presionaban a Sasuke contra una de las paredes. - ¡Todos ahora! _¡Rasengan!_

Sasuke no podía moverse en el abarrotado lugar, solo le quedaba una opción.

- _¡Chidori!_ – Sasuke avanzó hacia la pared opuesta del lugar, haciendo estallar una multitud de Narutos con _Rasengan_.

Sasuke no podía ver nada debido a la cantidad de clones, cuando hubo destruido el último en su trayecto, la pared de piedra apareció frente a él y, no pudiendo cambiar su trayectoria, se estrelló contra esta y su mano derecha se incrustó profunda en la piedra. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas sacarla, pero era inútil, estaba atrapado.

Naruto se sonrió y, usando dos clones extra, creó dos _Rasengan_, uno en cada mano, con los que cargó hacia Sasuke. El esquivó uno de ellos, que impactó en la pared de piedra y la destruyó, pero el otro le dio de lleno en el estómago, empujándolo contra la pared.

- Lo admito… - Saliéndose de la piedra. - … me lo has puesto difícil esta vez, Naruto. Pero tienes que entender… - Activa el primer nivel del sello maldito, cubriendo parte de su rostro. - …que me encuentro varios escalones sobre ti.

- ¿Vas a seguir hablando o vas a pelear, bastardo?

- Si estás tan apurado por que te derrote…

Cargaron uno contra el otro, Sasuke con su _Chidori_ y Naruto con su _Rasengan_, que había creado hacía un momento con un clon. El _Chidori_ de Sasuke corto el costado izquierdo de Naruto, y el _Rasengan_ de este le dio al otro en el brazo derecho, inutilizándolo.

- ¡AHH! – Naruto se sostenía el costado, intentando evitar que se siguiera desangrando. – _"¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡MIERDA! Esto ha ido demasiado lejos."_ – _**"Sigue luchando, no te detengas."**_ – _"Tengo… tengo que derrotarlo."_

Una pequeña cantidad de chakra del kyubi comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo de Naruto, cerrando parcialmente su herida y deteniendo el sangrado, lo suficiente para permitirle seguir luchando. El sello maldito de Sasuke, por su parte, comenzó a extenderse gradualmente, hasta llegar casi a la mitad de su cuerpo. Poco a poco, comenzaban a perder el control.

Sasuke no podía mover su brazo derecho, lo que no le impidió seguir atacando a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas. Golpeó al rubio en el estómago sacándole el aire, para luego derribarlo y sentarse sobre el vientre de este, y comenzar a golpearlo en el rostro con su único brazo útil.

Naruto no podía sacarse al Uchiha de encima, pero entonces recordó algo: el podía usar ambos brazos. Sin saber como, creó un _rasengan_ sin usar ningún clon, y con él hizo polvo las costillas del Uchiha. Se levantó de un salto y lo derribó para luego impactar un segundo _rasengan _en la pierna de este, destrozando también su pierna.

Se levantó, no sabía como. Su brazo y pierna derecha no le respondían, y el pecho le dolía de una manera que no era capaz de describir. Pero estaba ansioso, quería seguir luchando.

Se lanzó hacia Naruto, pero este creó rápidamente un clon para que intercepte a Sasuke, golpeándolo en el rostro y enviándolo hacia atrás. Sasuke se lanzó de nuevo contra Naruto, y cuando este intentó de nuevo el mismo truco, Sasuke lo apartó con su brazo, y luego, golpeó de lleno a Naruto en el rostro, haciendo que golpee su cabeza contra la pared detrás de él.

Sasuke comenzó a golpear frenéticamente a Naruto contra la pared sin darle tiempo a responder. El sello maldito siguió extendiéndose, su cuerpo entero se encontraba en perfecto estado ahora, las marcas negras cubrían la totalidad del cuerpo del Uchiha, confiriéndole una resistencia, velocidad, y fuerza bestiales.

El ahora implacable amigo de Naruto lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas, sin pensar si quiera un momento en si el seguía consciente o no. El sello maldito… había tomado control de Sasuke. El Uchiha sintió los huesos de Naruto quebrarse al golpear con furia su cuerpo, esto solo lo emocionó más aún. Sasuke no se detenía, no lo iba a hacer, y Naruto comenzaba a flaquear. Entonces… oyó una voz proveniente de lo más profundo de su ser...

- _**"Dame tu corazón, Uzumaki Naruto, y te libraré de todo dolor."**_

Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar, el dolor, el dolor era inmenso, y ya no podía seguir resistiendo. El kyubi tomó el control y él se sintió flotar, en medio de un mar de aguas calmas, cuyas olas lo mecían suavemente haciendo que, poco a poco, fuera perdiendo la consciencia.

- **¡Muere Uchiha!**

/

Saltaba de árbol en árbol, apresurada, si no llegaba pronto el se enojaría aún más. Si es que no era suficiente motivo de furia el que ella lo hubiera traicionado, al dejar a Sasuke en Konoha e irse sin la mínima intención de llevárselo.

Mierda… Y eso no era lo peor. Lo peor es que Orochimaru pensará que ella quedó idiotizada por Sasuke… de hecho, era cierto. Pero no importaba, ninguna chica se su edad podría resistírsele… ¿¡En qué carajo estaba pensando!? Esa no era ella… eran las hormonas, y ahora tenía asuntos mucho más urgentes que atender.

¿Qué le diría a Orochimaru? No podía decirle la verdad, pero tampoco podía intentar mentirle, si hiciera eso definitivamente la mataría, no sin antes pasar por semanas de incesante tortura, era lo menos que le hacía a los que le mentían. Aun quizás su posición en los cuatro del sonido le ayude, después de todo son su elite. Pero estaban todos muertos ahora, ella sola no valía de nada. Ahora ya no se apresuraba, quería tardar el máximo tiempo posible en llegar…

- Umm… ¿¡Qué carajo!? – Estaba saltando de árbol en árbol, cuando de repente, apareció en aquel tan conocido lugar. Había sido invocada por alguien, o mejor dicho, algo. – Tú…

- Así es mi pequeña Tayuya. Te estabas tardando así que te invoqué, espero no te moleste. – Estaba acostado en la cama, con Kabuto a su lado, y tenía el cuerpo cubierto de vendas, solo se veía su boca. - ¿Estuviste jugando con mi nuevo muñeco y no me lo trajiste? – Se relamió con aquella larga y asquerosa lengua. – No, no, no. Muy mal… Me fallaste Tayuya.

- ¡Sucede que yo…! ¡Él…!

- ¡No me interesa con quién te hayas amancebado!

- Ghh… - Tayuya estaba furiosa, pero era mejor intentar mostrarse sumisa. – Orochimaru-sama, lamento mucho no haberlo traído.

- Ahh… pero que tierna… - Esto solo la enfadó más. – Lo que sucede es que no alcanza solo con lamentarlo, ¿No? – Sonríe. – Te mataría en este mismo momento… - Tayuya tragó saliva. - …pero como mataron a todos tus compañeros ando corto de efectivos… - Fingiendo tristeza. - … es una lástima, ¿No? ¿¡No!?

- Sí, es una lástima Orochimaru-sama. – Fingía, no los quería, a ninguno de ellos. Y el lo sabía, pero tenía que decirlo de todos modos. - ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por usted, Orochimaru-sama?

- Ahh… Que amable de tu parte ofrecerte así… - Se relame. –…pero no, por ahora puedes quedarte aquí, no te haré daño, ya me servirás más adelante…

- Se lo agradezco, Orochimaru-sama… - Se calma.

- Por mientras un equipo de mis mejores, y más calificados en infiltración, ninjas del sonido irán a Konoha a arreglar tu error…

- A qué se refiere, Orochimaru-sama? – Vuelve a ponerse tensa.

- ¿Que no es obvio mi pequeña Tayuya? Irán a traerme a Sasuke-kun…

- ¿Ya? ¡Pero si ahora tienes otro cuerpo!

- Furioso. - ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para responderme!? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Kabuto!

- Sí mi señor.

Kabuto tomó por detrás a Tayuya, para presionar con fuerza su brazo contra su tráquea, asfixiándola. Luego la puso contra el suelo, sin soltarla.

- Ahhhh… Mi pequeña Tayuya…Estos cuerpos se estropean muy rápidamente, ¿Sabes? .Necesito uno fuerte para poder subsistir por más tiempo…

- Por eso Orochimaru-sama necesita que le traigas al Uchiha. – Sin soltarla.

- ¡CALLA KABUTO! – Golpea la mesa, destrozándola.

- Sí mi señor…

- Se calma y mira a Tayuya. – Ahora irás a tu celda y no saldrás hasta que yo te diga, no te preocupes, serán dos semanas cuanto mucho, Kabuto te llevará comida una vez al día… ¿Irás?

- Sí, Oro-chimaru-¡sama! – Casi sin aire.

- Kabuto suéltala que tiene que irse, ¿Sí?

- Sí mi señor… - La suelta, y esta cae y comienza a toser.

- Kabuto la mira. – Apúrate.

Tayuya se levantó con dificultad, y miró a Orochimaru a donde se suponía tenía los ojos. Tenía entendido que los cuerpos normalmente le duraban años, pero ahora dijo que se estropean rápidamente, será… ¿Será que va a morir? Él mismo debía de estar tan deteriorado que ningún cuerpo le duraba mucho.

- La golpea en rostro. – Deja de mirar a Orochimaru-sama y vete.

- Sí… - Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la salida. – Ese hijo de puta me golpeó. – Se limpia la sangre de la boca. – Se la haré pagar, esta y muchas más… - Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de piedra… no solía notarlo, pero eran realmente tenebrosos…

Cada pasillo era tan largo que no se veía donde terminaban, si es que lo hacían, puesto que nunca había llegado al final de ninguno de ellos, incluso habiendo pasado allí casi toda su vida. Los techos, por su parte, eran tan altos que las antorchas, que se encontraban a una altura de casi tres metros, dejaban tan solo vislumbrar la piedra de la que estaban hechos. De todos modos las antorchas estaban tan alejadas unas de las otras, que había pequeños trechos de oscuridad entre ellas. Lo peor de todo era el aire, frío y húmedo. Cargado con un asqueroso olor, mezcla del olor a putrefacción, sangre, medicamentos, humedad y encierro.

Cualquier persona enloquecería al intentar salir de aquel lugar, los pasillos subían, bajaban y serpenteaban de manera inconstante. Se conectaban con decenas de otros pasillos, cientos de recámaras, y miles de celdas… Pero la de ella era especial, cuando le fallaba en algo, la mandaba a encerrarse en ella por una o dos semanas. Le resultaba cómico de alguna manera, como Orochimaru podía mandar a matar o torturar a alguien con tanta amabilidad, como si no fuera nada. Y que no mandara a nadie a escoltarla, o a custodiar su celda, siquiera a cerrarla. Realmente podía escapar cuando quisiera, pero entonces sí la encerraría, y por meses.

Llegó a su celda y abrió la pesada puerta de hierro, era mucho peor que los pasillos, aunque ya no le sorprendía. Al contrario que en los pasillos, el techo era bajo, muy bajo, estaba a un metro y medio del suelo, y las paredes estaban a la misma distancia de sus opuestas. Perfectamente cúbica, perfectamente miserable. Esa zona del pasillo era más fría que el resto, lo que se notaba aún más en la celda, era tan frío que podías ver tu aliento, lo que no evitaba que tanto el suelo como las paredes estén siempre mojadas, y que, inexplicablemente, goteara de manera incesante del techo, cuando estaba formado por un único y enorme bloque de piedra.

- Creo que hubiera sido mejor ir a la cárcel de Konoha. – Entra y se sienta.- Al menos serán solo dos semanas.

Extendió el brazo y cerró la pesada puerta de hierro, el lugar se envolvió en tinieblas. Ahora realmente se sentía miserable.

Se acostó de lado en pose fetal, apretando con sus brazos sus piernas contra el pecho. Era inevitable, su lado izquierdo estaba empapado en agua helada, y pronto su lado derecho también. Sintió pequeñas gotas de agua cristalizarse en formas aún más frías por todo su cuerpo. Pronto sintió sueño, y comenzó a dormitar.

Se sentía entre despierta y dormida, se encontraba en su celda, y momentos después saltaba de árbol en árbol, siendo perseguida, persiguiendo. Estas sensaciones le duraban poco más que momentos, pronto volvía a estar en aquella celda. Pero ese pánico y esa furia no se iban de ella, tenía que escapar, tenía que luchar. Aquello fue muy intenso al comienzo, pero poco a poco percibía aquello con menos claridad. Inexplicablemente supo que debía estar en otro lugar, inexplicablemente supo que debía ayudar…

Escapó.

* * *

Siempre les dejo preguntas que no les interesan, pero esta la considero importante para la historia:

¿Debo seguir y hacer los caps de cuando están de entrenamiento? ¿O mostrarlo en flashbacks?

Gracias por su atención (sí claro...) y:

Saludos!


	6. ¡Incidente! Parte 2

¡Oh...! No se imaginan los problemas que tuve para pensar un título adecuado para el capítulo, pero como soy inmensamente creativo e imaginativo, e decidido llamarlo: ¡Incidente! Parte 2. Apuesto lo que quieran a que ninguno de vosotros os pasaría jamás por la cabeza un título de tal magnitud... Ya hablando en serio, dos cosas: en mi cuenta, en la pestaña de Publish + , - Doc Manager me pone una cuenta atrás de 90 días que va bajando, ¿Qué es? Y la otra: si llego a las 1000 views para el viernes subiré dos capítulos (sí, además de creativo e imaginativo soy muy humilde).

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 6: ¡Incidente! Parte 2

/

- _**"Dame tu corazón, Uzumaki Naruto, y te libraré de todo dolor."**_

Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar, el dolor, el dolor era inmenso, y ya no podía seguir resistiendo. El kyubi tomó el control y él se sintió flotar, en medio de un mar de aguas calmas, cuyas olas lo mecían suavemente haciendo que, poco a poco, fuera perdiendo la consciencia.

- **¡Muere Uchiha!**

Sasuke lo vio pero no pudo reaccionar. Estaba cubierto por un manto de chakra que tomaba la forma de un zorro. Sus uñas crecieron hasta convertirse en garras, y sus dientes, en colmillos. Sus marcas en el rostro se habían engrosado, y sus ojos, rojos carmesí, lo miraban con furia.

Habiendo entrado en su fase de dos colas, su poder había aumentado mucho sobre el de Sasuke. A quien lanzó fuera del agujero de un manotazo de sus armas de chakra.

- ¡AHHHH! – El primer nivel no era suficiente, debía ir más allá.

Saltó detrás de él para estrellarlo contra el suelo. Cosa que hizo con una fuerza descomunal, provocando que al chocar contra el suelo, levante una enorme cantidad de tierra y polvo.

-**Uchiha…** - Vio a través de la nube de polvo y logró vislumbrar su silueta. - **… ¡Uchiha!** – Se lanzó hacia aquella figura, que pronto cambió violentamente de forma.

- Naruto… - Lo golpeó violentamente con una de sus alas, lanzándolo quince o veinte metros fuera de la nube de polvo. - … vamos a jugar…

Sasuke salió como una flecha dirigiéndose hacia Naruto. Con una fuerza tal que al batir sus alas dispersó por completo la nube de polvo.

Más temprano que tarde se dio cuenta de la situación, Sasuke estaba en la segunda etapa de su sello y sus poderes estaban nivelados ahora. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía a divertirse, que se decidió a aprovechar esta oportunidad tanto como pudiera.

- **¡Ven aquí, Uchiha Sasuke!**

El ya completamente transformado pelinegro impactó contra el kyubi y siguió volando por el bosque con él, chocándolo contra cada árbol que se encontraban en el camino.

- **¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Siiii!** – No cabía dentro de sí, hacia tanto que no salía. - **¡Ahora es mi turno!** – Le dio la vuelta y, sosteniéndole las alas, lo chocó a él contra los árboles. Al no poder mover las alas, pronto perdió el impulso y derrapó. - **¡Vamos Uchiha! ¡Levántate!**

- Ugh… - Se levanta y trona el cuello. - … _¡Chidori kuzo!_ - Se impulsó hacia el kyubi con sus alas y con un _chidori_ negro en cada mano, le atravesó el pecho.

- **Muy impresionante Uchiha… pero sigo siendo más fuerte.** – Tomó las manos aún envueltas en rayos de Sasuke, y tiró de ellas hacia atrás encimando sus cuerpos, entonces las quebró y sostuvo con fuerza para evitar que las sacara.

- ¡AHHHHH! – El kyubi había clavado sus colmillos en un costado del cuello de Sasuke, provocándole una fuerte hemorragia. Sasuke, intentando escapar, tomó vuelo, pero seguían aferrados.

- Le soltó el cuello, la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida. - **¡Vamos Uchiha! Evité la yugular para no matarte, ¿Así me lo agradeces?**

Logró sacar sus manos de detrás de él y estas se recuperaron en unos pocos segundos, al igual que la herida de su cuello. Intentó hacerlo caer, pero él se sostenía con firmeza de su costado, clavándole las garras. Mientras con las otras lo intentaba atacar.

Usó ambos brazos para sacar las garras de su costado y hacerlo caer, pero el kyubi se sostuvo de su tobillo y lo jaló hacia abajo para impulsarse, haciendo que Sasuke descienda y casi caiga.

Lo golpeó en el rostro rompiéndole la nariz, y se agarró al cuello de su camisa para no caer. Sasuke lo intentó golpear para tirarlo, pero el kyubi se aferró a su brazo y, girando, le pateó el rostro.

- ¡AH! – Le agarró el pie. - Maldito… - Lo volvió a patear en el rostro. - ¡AHHH!

- **¿No aprendes verdad?** – Lo pateó una y otra vez en el rostro, hasta que Sasuke lo soltó, y se agarró nuevamente al cuello de su camisa.

Lo comenzó a golpear en el cuerpo, pero al ver que Sasuke se cubría de sus golpes con facilidad, agarró sus muñecas y clavó en ellos sus garras.

- ¡Ugh! – Forcejeó inútilmente para sacárselo de encima, pero no pudo. - ¡Sal de encima! – Lo pateó con ambas piernas en el pecho y logró hacer que lo suelte y se caiga. – _"¡Sí!"_

- Usó sus armas de chakra para agarrarlo nuevamente. - **¿No pensabas deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente, verdad?** – Le sonrío, mostrando sus grandes y afilados colmillos.

- Ya verás…Batió las alas y ascendió a una velocidad vertiginosa, pero el otro se sostuvo firmemente de su pierna con ambos brazos.

- **Te arrancaré la pierna…** - Clavó sus garras en la articulación de su rodilla.

- Ugh… - Llegando a las nubes Sasuke se impulsó hacia abajo, el kyubi salió despedido por inercia y se perdió en las nubes. - ¡Veamos que tanto soportas una caída!

Comenzó a descender, pero momentos después vio unas armas de chakra en forma de garras bajar de las nubes y cruzar a sus lados. Se aferraron al suelo y tiraron con una fuerza descomunal.

- No… - Su rostro se transfiguró a una forma de terror absoluto. - ¡NOOO!

Bajó de las nubes como un relámpago y su cuerpo impactó contra el suyo. Sasuke sintió todo su cuerpo reventarse y quemarse. El kyubi tenía cuatro colas ahora, y su manto de chakra se había vuelto negro y ardiente.

- ¡AHHHHH! – En un intento desesperado de salvar su vida, Sasuke estiró y extendió sus alas intentando disminuir la velocidad de caída. Pero era inútil, no estaban cayendo, el kyubi los estaba jalando hacia abajo.

Descendían a una velocidad que superaba con creces la de su ascensión. El impacto le sería fatal, su cuerpo ya se encontraba en un estado deplorable, podría morir por una caída normal, esto lo convertiría en tan solo una mancha de sangre y carne en medio del bosque.

Aún no había muerto, esos momentos se habían vuelto absurdamente largos. Si era verdad que uno ve toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos antes de morir, no podía saberlo. Lo único que podía ver era el rostro del kyubi frente al suyo, y lo único que sentía era el cuerpo ardiente de este contra el suyo, quemando su piel y calcinando su carne.

Deseaba sentir el suelo debajo suyo para que todo termine. El dolor era insoportable. Y el terror, indescriptible. A pesar de todo, comenzó a cerrar los ojos. Sintió el dolor irse, un viento fresco envolvía su cuerpo y apartaba el calor incendiario del kyubi de él. Todo se volvió más lento, contrajo las alas y sus músculos se relajaron…

…y sintió el suelo debajo suyo.

/

Sus piernas se habían entumecido por el frío, aun así corrió y se movió entre las copas tan velozmente como le permitieron, e incluso más. Nunca había corrido tanto, sentía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, y que el corazón le estallaría dentro del pecho. El equipo de ninjas de Orochimaru había salido antes que ella y le llevaban ventaja. Su único consuelo era que al moverse en grupo tardaran más, pero no sabría cuánto.

Afortunadamente, tuvo razón. Luego de que casi le estallara el corazón y le colapsen los pulmones, vio unos catorce shinobis del sonido avanzar en su misma dirección, a cincuenta metros de ella.

- Ahh ahh ah… - Saca su flauta. – _"Tiene que llegar, tiene que llegar…"_- Comienza a tocar la flauta. – _"Jutsu: Melodía Abatidora."_

- Un ninja del sonido. – Escucho algo señor, una melodía…

- El capitán del grupo. - Es… ¡Es de Tayuya! ¡Todos! ¡Tap…! – Cae al suelo.

- ¡Señor…! – Se cae.

En un momento, unos junto a otros, los catorce shinobis de otogakure cayeron en un profundo sueño. Tayuya se acercó a donde ellos habían caído rendidos por el sueño del jutsu.

- _"Mierda, se dieron cuenta que fui yo."_ – Patea el cuerpo del capitán. – _"Bueno… al menos pude comprobar que esta flauta también funciona… Creo que será suficiente con dejarlos aquí…"_ – Escucha algo. – _"¿¡Qué carajo!? Parecen gritos… ¡Son de Sasuke! ¡Debo ayudarlo!_ – Comienza a tocar nuevamente su flauta. – _"Jutsu: Melodía Manipuladora."_

Los cuerpos de los shinobis se levantaron y la siguieron, mientras ella seguía tocando. Corrió y llegó hasta un lugar donde había un enorme hoyo. Vio a Sasuke transformado, seguramente en su segunda fase de sello maldito, salir despedido de este y ser atacado por otro ninja envuelto en un grueso manto de chakra rojo.

- ¡Sasu…! – _"¡Mierda! No debo meterme, esa cosa me matará."_ – Se oculta en los árboles y observa la pelea desde allí, deja caer los cuerpos detrás de ella. – _"¡Vamos idiota! ¡No te dejes vencer por eso!"_

Eso… ¿Qué era eso? Tayuya creía haberlo visto antes… Era Naruto Uzumaki, ahora lo recordaba, compañero del equipo de genin de Sasuke Uchiha, y jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko. Hijo de Minato Namikaze, cuarto hokage, y Kushina Uzumaki. Su ficha figuraba en la base de datos de Kabuto.

- _"No parece que esté controlando a su biju, si no hago algo pronto lo matará…"_ – Sale de los árboles y sigue observando la pelea. – _"¡Sí! Se deshizo de él… ya puedo acercarme…"_

Tayuya se acercó unos pasos más, pero vio las armas de chakra del kyubi clavarse en el suelo. – _"¿¡Qué Carajo!?"_- De pronto, Naruto bajó del cielo en su forma de cuatro colas, chocó a Sasuke y lo comenzó a arrastrar al suelo a gran velocidad.

- _"¡Mierda! ¡Lo va a aplastar contra el suelo! Debo hacer algo, debo hacer algo, debo…"_ – Mira a los shinobis de otogakure tendidos en el suelo. Toma su flauta y toca. – _"Jutsu: Melodía Manipuladora."_

Los ninjas siguieron las órdenes que les enviaba Tayuya con su flauta, formaron un círculo alrededor de donde se había agarrado el kyubi con sus armas de chakra, y utilizaron su _jutsu_. – _Jutsu: Ondas Decapitadoras._ – Lanzaron las corrientes de aire hacia Sasuke, que con sus alas maximizó el efecto de estas, disminuyendo parcialmente su velocidad de caída.

- _"¡Ese idiota cerró las alas! Tengo que terminar de frenarlo de otra manera…"_

Siguió tocando su flauta y cambió la orden para los shinobis, estos se alejaron unos metros y se agacharon, hundieron sus manos bajo la tierra y dispararon sus _Ondas Decapitadoras_ para ablandar la tierra y amortiguar la caída de Sasuke.

- _"¡Ya está! Con eso debe de ser suficiente."_ – Retiró a los ninjas y esperó al impacto.

/

Sintió el suelo debajo de su espalda, inexplicablemente suave. No había muerto, ¡No había muerto! La tierra parecía inflada y llena de aire. Jamás se había sentido así, quizás era el hecho de que estuvo a punto de morir pero… esa tierra húmeda y llena de gramilla se sentía como el más esplendoroso colchón de plumas. Comenzó a reír.

- ¡Ahahaha! ¡Hahaha! – Tomó la tierra de alrededor en sus puños y abrió las manos, la tierra se escurrió suavemente entre sus dedos, como si se tratase de arena. - ¡Hahahahahaha!

- Furioso. - **¿¡De qué te ríes!? ¡MALDITO!** - Puso sus enormes y negras manos encima de su rostro y hundió sus garras en los ojos del Uchiha.

- ¡AHHH! ¡AHHHHH! – Comenzó a retorcerse en suelo, mientras poco a poco el kyubi le hundía más y más sus garras en las cuencas de los ojos, a los que destrozó causándole un terrible dolor.

Sasuke intentó apartar con sus manos el cuerpo del kyubi, logrando únicamente que este use el peso de su cuerpo para aplastar con más fuerza aún, sus ojos.

- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH…! - Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse al kyubi de encima, pero era demasiado tarde ya, incluso si lo lograra, sus ojos ya estaban completamente destrozados.

Se rindió, dejó de resistirse y de gritar. Su vio inmerso en un mundo de oscuridad absoluta. Oyó un grito en esa oscuridad, llamándolo por su nombre. Oyó un rugido en esa oscuridad, lleno de furia y frenesí por la sangre. La bestia quitó sus garras de sus cuencas, y levantó su cuerpo de encima de él. Lejos de estar agradecido por ello lo lamentó, eso hizo solo confirmar lo que hacía un momento era solo una idea producto del pánico del momento. Estaba ciego.

/

Vio a Sasuke caer en el montículo de tierra inflada con el Uzumaki, ya transformado en un kyubi de chakra en miniatura, encima de él. Lejos de lo que hubiera esperado, oyó al Uchiha comenzar a reír mientras el monstruo permanecía encima de él.

- _"¿¡Pero que cojo…!? ¿De qué se ríe? ¡Casi muere si no fuera por mí"!_ – Lo ve agarrar la tierra a su alrededor. – _"¿Debería ir a ayudarlo o…?"_ – El kyubi le clava las garras en los ojos. – _"¡No! ¡Nononononono…! ¡NO! ¿¡Qué debo hacer!? ¿¡Qué debo hacer!? ¡No quiero morir! Pero él… ¡Al carajo!" _– Toma su flauta y ve al kyubi tirar su cuerpo encima del de Sasuke. Comienza a tocar.

Los shinobis corrieron hacia el kyubi y le lanzaron sus shuriken, las cuales se fueron repelidas por un rugido cargado de chakra de este. El kyubi se levantó y atacó a los shinobis, los cuales lo evadieron.

El kyubi se lanzó encima de ellos, pero estos lo empujaron lejos de ellos con sus _Ondas Decapitadoras_. Los atacaba continuamente, pero ellos se movían con gran velocidad y coordinación, como si tuvieran una única mente.

- _**"No puede ser… esto no es divertido, ¡No puedo matar a ninguno! ¿Serás marionetas? No, no… Están siendo controlados, ¡Con esa música!"**_ – Dirigió su mirada a los árboles detrás de ellos, los inspeccionó con cuidado, y la encontró.

- _"¡Mierda! ¡Me vio!"_ – Intentó distraerlo con los shinobis del sonido, pero él pasó de ellos y fue directo hacia ella. – _"¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_ – Tayuya invocó a los tres enormes demonios y comenzó a tocar una melodía diferente.

Los tres eran diferentes, el primero era grande y robusto, llevaba barba y unas muñequeras con garras. El segundo tenía el rostro cubierto por su cabello, y portaba un garrote con pinchos. Y el tercero tenía el cuerpo vendado y el cuello torcido, carecía de brazos.

– "_Voy a tener que dejar a los ninjas tirados…"_ - Supo que no podría vencerlo, pero se creyó capaz de frenarlo, al menos por un tiempo.

- **¡Romperé tus muñecos y luego te romperé a ti pelirroja!** – Frente a él aparecieron montones de esferas negras y blancas, que se combinaron formando una de tamaño mucho mayor. - **¡Adiós muñeco!** – Disparó su _Bijuudama_ hacia el Doki vendado.

Tayuya cambió rápidamente su melodía para que su doki pudiera esquivar el disparo, este terminó impactando en otra zona del bosque y destruyéndolo. Su poder era impresionante.

- _"¡Mierda! Si me da con eso estoy cagada."_ – Usó a los Doki para atacarlo, mientras ella iba a buscar a Sasuke.

El Doki vendado se aferró con las piernas al cuello y patas delanteras del kyubi, derribándolo e inmovilizándolo. El Doki más grande se ocupó se sus colas y cuartos traseros. Mientras el Doki del rostro cubierto aprovechaba que el kyubi se encontraba inmovilizado para golpearlo con su garrote.

Así recibió varios golpes que lo hirieron, pero el kyubi se dio cuenta del tiempo que había entre golpe y golpe del Doki del garrote, cuando lo hubo calculado con claridad, aprovechó el instante en el que el Doki se retiraba para atacar al Doki sin brazos, que era el más débil de los tres.

- **¡Muere muñeco!** – El kyubi expulsó de su boca una gran ráfaga de fuego, que estalló contra el Doki vendado y lo impulsó varios metros hacia atrás. Luego dio un giro hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de garrote. - **¡Quémate muñeco!** - Intentó sacarse al Doki más grande de la misma manera que el primero, pero no pareció afectarle. - **¡MALDITO MUÑECO!**

El kyubi rugió y se lanzó sobre el Doki más grande, y comenzó a destriparlo utilizando sus armas de chakra. Los otros dos se lo quitaron de encima e intentaron retenerlo. El Doki se levantó del suelo con el abdomen rajado de costado a costado, sus intestinos se balanceaban desde la herida, y se le caían, ofreciendo un grotesco espectáculo cuando el Doki se movía.

- **¡Tú no te vas a ningún lado, pelirroja!** – Comenzó a acumular chakra como la otra vez, pero ahora Tayuya supo prevenir. - **¡MUER…!**

Fue golpeado en el estómago por el Doki de las garras, y el vendado lo lanzó lejos de una patada. Chocó contra el suelo y rodó varios metros antes de detenerse y poder levantarse nuevamente. Cuando lo hizo, el Doki del garrote se hallaba frente a él.

- **¡SAL DE MI CAMINO!** – Intentó nuevamente cargar su _Bijuudama_¸ pero el Doki saltó sobre el y utilizó su enorme garrote para aplastar se cuerpo contra el suelo, reventándole todos los huesos. - **¡GHRAAAA!** – Aún sin haberse recuperado intentó levantarse, pero el Doki volvió a saltar sobre él y a aplastarlo. - **¡GRHAAAAAAAA!**

Se acercó al cuerpo de Sasuke, quien se encontraba aún transformado. Este yacía en un charco de su propia sangre que era alimentado, en parte, por las heridas de sus ojos. Jadeaba débilmente, y sus brazos y piernas temblaban intentando aferrarse a la tierra que lo rodeaba. Ver a una persona como Sasuke Uchiha en un estado tan deplorable era increíblemente perturbador.

- _"Sasuke…"_ - Vamos levanta, te tengo que sacar de aquí pronto… - Intentó tomar la mano de Sasuke, pero este la apartó en el momento en que ella la tocó. - ¡Vamos! ¡No seas idiota! – Lo toma con firmeza por la muñeca.

- Ahhh ah ahhh ah ahhh… - Sasuke comenzó a agitarse y temblar.

- ¡Cálmate! – Lo levanta y pasa su brazo detrás de su cuello. – Que…- Había dejado de tocar la flauta, y el kyubi se estaba recuperando. – _"¡MIERDA!"_ – Comenzó a tocar la flauta como pudo con una sola mano, mientras con la otra sostenía a Sasuke para alejarlo.

- Sasuke le habló muy débilmente. - Ta…Tayuya… yo…

- Se detiene por un momento. - ¡No hay tiempo! – Sigue tocando.

Mientras Tayuya alejaba a Sasuke del lugar, los tres Doki se turnaban para aplastar al kyubi y así evitar que este se recupere. El más grande usaba toda su fuerza bruta para golpearlo, el del garrote lo utilizaba para aplastarlo, y el vendado lo pateaba.

- _"Jeje, le están dando una paliza. Parece que me dará tiempo a llevarlo a la Aldea…"_

- **¡YA NO MAS!** – Tayuya oyó rugir al kyubi, y al darse vuelta observó un enorme torrente de chakra y fuego surgir de este, y alcanzar a los tres Doki, calcinándolos de manera instantánea.

- Deja caer su flauta. – Mierda…

* * *

Siempre les dejo preguntas que no les interesan, pero esta la considero importante para la historia:

¿Debo seguir y hacer los caps de cuando están de entrenamiento? ¿O mostrarlo en flashbacks?

Gracias por su atención (sí claro...) y:

Saludos!


	7. Salida Forzada

Jeje... solo tengo un capítulo... Ya se que dije que hoy si llegaba a las 1000 views (cosa que hize) subiría dos capítulos, pero no tuve tiempo por los cortes de lúz. Quienes vivan en Buenos Aires, Argentina, sabrán que es cierto. Por suerte aquí no se cortó durante tanto tiempo, pero el suficiente para joderme. Si puedo, subiré dos capítulos el lunes.

PD: Como se cortaba varias veces en un mismo día, perdía el progreso que podía hacer durante los momentos que había luz :(

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 7: Salida Forzada

/

No había dejado de entrenar ni un momento desde aquella noche. Entrenaba solo, Gai-sensei no debía saber que lo hacía, por alguna extraña razón, no quería que el entrenara. Había ido a hablar con sus compañeros de equipo, pero ninguno lo acompañó, ni le pareció correcto que el entrenara tan poco tiempo después de lo que sucedió.

Tenten dijo que estaba muy ocupada en un entrenamiento especial con su nueva sensei, pero no dijo de quien se trataba, aunque Lee se hacía una idea. Y Neji se encontraba más callado de lo que era normal para él, no quería hablar ni ver a nadie ni su familia ni sus amigos, se veía muy deprimido. No sabía donde se encontraban ni Naruto ni Sasuke, y Sakura no le serviría ni para el precalentamiento.

Supuso que los equipos de Asuma y Kurenai se encontrarían libres, pero nunca se había llevado demasiado bien con Shikamaru, Choji o Ino, ni con Shino, Kiba o Hinata. No había problema, entrenaría solo. Debía de llevar las pesas de sus brazos y piernas en todo momento si es que quería que el entrenamiento fuera realmente efectivo. No se las sacaba nunca, las llevaba incluso cuando no se encontraba entrenando.

Pensó en irse a un lugar apartado, donde ni Gai-sensei ni nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Salió de la Aldea, no se preocupó porque lo vieran salir del hospital, ya todos sabían que no se quedaría allí. El bosque se veía atractivo para la ocasión, allí podría entrenar con tranquilidad. Se alejó de las cercanías de la Aldea y se sumergió más profundo en el bosque.

- _"Sí, este lugar es perfecto…"_ – Comienza a estirarse y calentar sus músculos. – _"El camino hasta aquí debería de haber sido suficiente, ¡Pero que va!"_

Cuando hubo terminado con sus calentamientos procedió a comenzar. Practicaría sus reflejos, además de su fuerza y velocidad. Partió un tronco caído a la mitad y lo lanzó hacia el cielo. Saltó a un árbol y de él se impulsó hacia este. Partió el medio tronco en dos pedazos, y a esos dos en otros más pequeños, y así sucesivamente hasta que tocó el suelo. Para entonces solo cayeron astillas de lo que había sido, pero observó con desaliento que le había faltado un pedazo de corteza.

- Ay no… - Suspira. – A este no le di siquiera un golpe…

Estaba por intentarlo de nuevo, cuando oyó una gran explosión provenir de una zona más profunda del bosque.

- _"¿Debería avisar a la Aldea o…? Mejor iré yo a investigar."_

Se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar de donde había provenido aquella explosión. Lo que vio lo que dejó atónito. Era un demonio de fuego y sangre. Se asemejaba a lo que había oído del kyubi, pero este era más pequeño y solo tenía seis colas, pero aún así, se veía extremadamente poderoso e intimidante. Sus garras eran largas y afiladas, y movía sus colas con furia. Los huesos le sobresalían de su cuerpo negro y rojo. Cuanto más se acercaba a él, el aire se volvía más caliente y tomaba un fuerte olor a sangre y azufre. Ahora sabía donde se encontraba el infierno, era donde sea que se encontrara esa cosa.

- _"Eso… eso…"_ – Quiso escapar, pero su cuerpo no le respondió, todos y cada uno de sus músculos se habían puesto rígidos por el terror. – _"Debo irme… debo irme y avisar a Konoha…"_ – No podía abrir las manos, sus puños se habían cerrado con tal fuerza que la palma de la mano le sangraba.

Esa cosa lo miró. Ese demonio de fuego y sangre. Lo examinó detenidamente durante algunos segundos, de pies a cabeza. Lee sentía un terror que nunca había experimentado, ni en la más terrible de sus pesadillas. Miró a través de los ojos de oro fundido de la bestia, y vio… el infierno.

Enormes estructuras y edificios en llamas, derrumbándose violentamente sobre la gente atrapada. Miles de cientos de personas corriendo aterrorizadas de aquí a allá, intentando inútilmente salvar sus vidas. Los guerreros intentando desesperadamente huir, dejando solas y desprotegidas a aquellas personas que habían jurado proteger. Padres incapaces de proteger a sus familias, siquiera a ellos mismos. Niños llorando, sangrando. Bebes no natos pereciendo junto a sus madres. Héroes sin nombre ni rostro pereciendo en silencio. La sangre salpicaba y manchaba los cuerpos con violencia. La ceniza les caía y los cubría con suma delicadeza.

Y allí se vio, en medio de aquel caos, terror y desesperación. En el infierno terrenal. La gente corría a su alrededor, corría y gritaba. Perdía la noción del tiempo y del espacio, ¿Era ese un sueño, una ilusión, o un recuerdo? Una cosa era clara, veía a la gente correr, la oía gritar, y sentía aquel calor abrasador cocer su piel y secarle los ojos. Comenzó a llorar, estaba allí, estaba allí, estaba allí y…

- ¡Corre! – Oyó una voz femenina sobresalir de entre todas las otras, ¿Se dirigía a él o…? - ¡CORRE! – Sí, se dirigía a él, pero desconocía de quién provenía aquella voz. - ¡CORRE!

- ¿Ma…mamá…?

- ¡VAMOS CORRE! – Aquella voz le insistía, ¿Pero por qué habría de escucharla? Ya estaba muerta de todos modos.

- Adiós… - Sonrió con tristeza y cerró los ojos.

- … ¡CORRE LEE!... – Resonó aquella voz en su cabeza por última vez, ahora… ahora la reconocía con claridad, era aquella voz tan familiar, tan familiar y desconocida a la vez… olvidada…

Corrió. Corrió sin mirar atrás, donde se encendían los fuegos y se apagaban las voces.

- Corrió y vio una larga franja de bosque desaparecer junto a él. Sintió la tierra bajo sus pies, había vuelto. – Estoy… vivo…

- ¡No por mucho si te quedas parado, idiota! – Era esa misma voz femenina.

- Lee volteó a verla, era una muchacha de sus misma edad, pelirroja, e iba vestida igual que Kimimaro. - ¡Ey…! – Iba a responderle, pero el monstruo se le abalanzó, y apenas pudo esquivarlo, recibiendo un zarpazo debajo del brazo izquierdo. - ¡Ugh!

- ¡CORRE! ¡VETE DE AQUÏ! ¡Es el kyubi! – La chica de cabello rojo le gritaba desesperada.

- _"¿¡El kyubi..!?"_ – Lo había visto semejante a los relatos, pero no creyó que realmente fuera él. - ¡Tú vete de aquí! ¡Yo lo detendré! – El kyubi se detuvo frente a él y lo volvió a examinar.

- ¡IMBÉCIL! ¿¡Quién te crees que eres!? ¡No puedes con él! ¡VETE!

- Apenas hubo dicho esto, el kyubi lo atacó nuevamente. Saltó hacia atrás y sus garras le cortaron un mechón de cabello. – _"Eso estuvo cerca…"_ - ¡Tú estabas luchando contra él! ¿¡Verdad!? ¡Ya no te debe quedar chakra! ¡Yo me encargaré! – Apenas podía esquivarlo, si no se quitaba las pesas de encima no podría seguirle el ritmo.

- ¡Yo…! ¡No puedo! – Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, estaba cargando a alguien, no podría escapar con él a cuestas, al menos no del kyubi.

- ¡Ve a pedir ayuda a la Aldea! – _"Ese… ¡Ese es Sasuke! ¿¡Que hace ella con Sasuke!?"_ – Ella no parecía querer dejarlo. – _"No importa."_ - ¡Sasuke es mi amigo! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Confía en mí! ¡Llévatelo y ve a buscar ayuda!

- _"Sasuke… espero que tu amigo sea fuerte…_– Asintió con la cabeza y desapareció junto con Sasuke entre los árboles. El kyubi enseguida dejó de prestarle atención y fue a perseguirlos.

- **¡GHAA!** – El kyubi sintió el golpe de algo metálico y muy pesado, pronto le siguieron otros tres. - **¡GHAA! ¡GHAA! ¡GHAAAA!** – Volteó con furia y vio a Lee.

- ¡Ven aquí kyubi! – Sonríe y le hace gestos con la mano, se lanza nuevamente sobre él con sus garras. – _"Aunque le haya lanzado mis pesas, no parece que lo halla lastimado ni un poco."_ – Lo esquiva y patea en las costillas.

- **¡GRRR! ¡TE MATARÉ!** – De su boca salieron llamas y se lanzó contra él.

- ¿¡Ah sí!? ¡Inténtalo! – Entonces, sintió el fuego frente a él.

/

Corrió tan rápido con pudo con Sasuke a cuestas. Se detuvo un momento y miró atrás. Sintió una ola de calor, y vio un torrente de fuego ascender, de donde se suponía se encontraba el kyubi, y llegar hasta las nubes. Rogó porque el ninja de la hoja les pudiera dar más tiempo y siguió corriendo.

Cada vez que tocaba el suelo, oía un nuevo quejido de dolor de Sasuke. No lo culpaba, pocas veces había visto a alguien en tan mal estado como se encontraba él, y le costaba creer que fuese Sasuke quien se encontrara así. Cada tanto lo oía decir su nombre, pero nada más.

- Tayuya… - Lo decía débilmente, era como un susurro a sus oídos, aunque sabía que el lo hacía con todas sus fuerzas. - …Tayuya…

- Guarda fuerzas. – Fue lo único que se atrevió a decirle. Estaba sangrando mucho, ella lo sabía. Sentía el líquido caliente empapar su ropa y deslizarse por su piel.

Siguió tan rápido como pudo. No sabía que era peor para Sasuke, que ella fuera lento y el se desangrara antes de llegar a la Aldea, o que fuera rápido y por los saltos y movimientos bruscos perdiera la sangre más prontamente. Pero su amigo estaba luchando ahora mismo contra el kyubi, era un hecho que no podría vencerlo, era solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que el kyubi se aburra y acabe con él. Por eso, por eso debía de llegar a la Aldea, por ambos.

Vio los muros de Aldea aumentar de tamaño mientras ella seguía corriendo. Había dos ninjas en la puerta de la Aldea. Intentaron frenarla, pero ella pasó de ellos. Sabía donde se encontraba la Torre Hokage, y sabía que Lady Tsunade era una gran ninja médico, iría con ella.

Los ninjas de la puerta la comenzaron a perseguir y , al percatarse de quien era al que cargaba, muchos otros se sumaron a su persecución. Logró dejar atrás a todos ellos con relativa facilidad, saltó de un tejado a otro y llegó a la Torre Hokage. Entró de un salto por una de las ventanas y corrió escaleras arriba ante las miradas incrédulas de todo ninja con quien se cruzaba. Llegó a la última planta y cruzó las puertas de la Oficina de la Hokage. Antes de siquiera llegara a ver su rostro, la habían detenido. Un ninja con corte tazón y otro con un cigarrillo en la boca la tomaron de los lados. Una kunoichi de cabello negro y ojos rojos estaba debajo de ella, tomándola por el cuello. Y un cuarto ninja, de cabello plateado y con un ojo tapado, sostenía a Sasuke.

- ¿Quién eres y que hacías con Uchiha Sasuke? – Le preguntó con seriedad la Godaime, a su lado se encontraba otra mujer de cabello negro y corto, que la miraba con miedo. – Responde.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso! ¡Sasuke está muy herido! ¡Y en el bosque fuera de aquí un ninja de enormes cejas se enfrenta al kyubi! – El jonin de corte tazón la soltó y le habló a la Godaime.

- Godaime Hokage, tenemos que ir y…

- Es imposible que el kyubi se encuentre en las afueras de la Aldea, nosotros… - Pero Tayuya la interrumpió.

- ¡No seas idiota! ¿¡No sintieron ese enorme chakra!? ¿¡No se percataron del escándalo que estuvo haciendo!? ¿¡Eh!? – Tayuya se sacudía con furia, pero los ninjas se mantenían firmes.

- Habló con tranquilidad. – Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, id al bosque inmediatamente. Yo me encargaré de esto. – Se levanta.

Los tres ninjas que la detuvieron desaparecieron, y el de cabello plateado le dejó a Sasuke a la mujer de cabello negro y corto. Esta sacó unas vendas, hilo y aguja, y le realizó unos primeros auxilios. La Godaime Hokage se acercó a Tayuya.

- No sé qué hacías aquí, es más, no sé porqué estás viva. Eres una criminal Rango B, debería encarcelarte ahora mismo… - Tayuya tragó saliva. - … pero has traído a Sasuke y confirmaste nuestras sospechas… vete. Puedes despedirte de Sasuke.

La mujer se hizo a un lado y Tayuya se sentó al lado de Sasuke. Se acercó y lo abrazó con suma delicadeza, permaneció así por varios segundos, iba a separarse, pero Sasuke le habló.

- Tayuya… sí, me gustan las pelirrojas…

- Se sonrojó un poco, pero no dio importancia. – Vive, vive y nos podremos volver a encontrar. Solo… solo hazlo, ¿Quieres?

- Si me lo pides tan amablemente… je, no te preocupes, lo haría aunque no me lo pidieses.

- _"Idiota…"_ – Se separó lentamente de él, y le dirigió una última mirada. Más ninjas entraron y se acercaron a ella, pero la Godaime les hizo señas de que se detengan. – _"…adiós."_ – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Uchiha, y ella desapareció del lugar.

- Uno de los ninjas le habló. – Señorita Godaime Hokage, ella…

- Tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender, busquen a Jiraiya y llévenlo con el kyubi, el sabrá qué hacer… - Se sienta nuevamente y los ninjas se van apresurados en busca del sabio.-…y Shizune, lleva a Sasuke al hospital. En cuanto se encuentre en condiciones, quiero que parta con sus compañeros y sus maestros, para cuando suceda Jiraiya ya debe de haberse encargado de estabilizar a Naruto.

- ¿Quiere que el grupo salga? Pero todavía falta… - La salida estaba planeada para dentro de diez días, no entendía porqué apurar la salida.

- Si la mandaron a ella probablemente Orochimaru haya enviado también con ella a otros ninjas para llevarse a Sasuke. Además, no quiero que Sasuke y Naruto se vean luego de esto, podría ser… peligroso. – Shizune asintió con la cabeza y se llevó al Uchiha.

/

Apenas hubieron salido de la Aldea, Gai abrió las primeras tres Puertas Internas y, con su ahora mayor velocidad, les sacó una gran ventaja a sus compañeros jonin, Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma. No era para menos, la vida de su discípulo corría peligro. Sus compañeros lo perdieron pronto de vista, pero lo que él vio fue cuanto menos impactante.

- Se detiene y ve el lugar. – _"Dios…"_

En la Aldea y en el camino al bosque había oído explosiones, y había visto las columnas de fuego alzarse por sobre las nubes, pero jamás pensó encontrarse con un escenario como ese.

Los árboles fueron calcinados, y las colinas y montículos de tierra aplastados. Hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque habían desaparecido, y en su lugar solo había un terreno llano y desnudo. Solo se veía tierra quemada y humeante, cubierta únicamente por un grueso manto de ceniza. Los pocos árboles sobrevivientes estaban desnudos y negros, apuntando sus ramas como dedos flacos hacia el cielo. Corría un suave viento, pero no era un viento refrescante, sino uno caliente y carente de oxígeno, que quemaba los pulmones y ahogaba a quien lo respirase. Llevaba también consigo a la ceniza, la cual era dispersada y reacomodada.

- ¡LEE! ¡NARUTO! ¡LEE! – Corrió por aquel páramo, levantando nubes de ceniza a su paso, en busca de su alumno. - ¡LEE! – _"¿¡Donde están!? ¿¡Donde están!?"_

Kakashi, Kurenai y Asuma ya habían llegado al lugar cuando Maito Gai los encontró. Lee y Naruto estaban tendidos en el suelo, uno al lado de otro, ambos se encontraban inconscientes y llenos de heridas. Lee tenía muchos cortes, y su cuerpo evidenciaba haberse llevado al límite por abrir las Puertas Internas. A Naruto le faltan grandes trozos de piel, exponiendo sus músculos, todo su cuerpo se encontraba quemado y cubierto de sangre ya seca.

Gai se quedó frente a ellos, observándolos, por un momento Lee abrió los ojos y le habló.

- …soy fuerte Gai-sensei, pude detenerlo… - Casi en un susurro.

Kakashi fue el primero en llegar, levantó a Naruto casi sin inmutarse y se dirigió a Maito Gai.

- Ahhh… realmente esto no era lo que me esperaba… creo que Jiraiya ya no será necesario. – Lo mira. – Vamos Gai, tenemos que llevar a Lee y Naruto al hospital.

- Si… - Levanta a Lee y va al encuentro de sus compañeros. – Tenemos que volver a la Aldea, necesitan atención médica.

- Sí… - Dijeron Kurenai y Asuma al unísono, y acompañaron a Gai y Kakashi de regreso a Konoha.

Llegaron a la Aldea e internaron a Lee y Naruto en el hospital general. Gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos de Lady Tsunade y el equipo médico de Konoha, Lee y Sasuke fueron estabilizados, aun así su estado era delicado, y un ninja médico acompañaría al grupo hasta su llegada al País del Hierro, para asegurarse de que la integridad física de los genin no desmejore.

Salieron ese mismo día cuando el Sol se ocultaba, cubiertos por el velo de la noche. Fueron a un ritmo lento, debido a que los músculos deteriorados de Lee no le permitían correr ni saltar, y a que Sasuke no podía manejarse sin la vista, le aseguraron que con el tiempo desarrollaría sus otros sentidos y podría orientarse con suma facilidad, pero esto no pareció subirle los ánimos. Ambos tuvieron que ser cargados por sus respectivos maestros, afortunadamente los otros ninjas, tanto Genin como Jonin, se encontraban en perfecto estado físico y pudieron avanzar sin dificultades.

La versión oficial de lo sucedido fue la siguiente: un grupo de shinobis de otogakure, más tarde encarcelado, intentó nuevamente, por órdenes de Orochimaru, secuestrar a Uchiha Sasuke. Los genin Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke y Rock Lee detectaron al grupo antes que la Aldea, debido a que se encontraban entrenando en el bosque por el que avanzaban los shinobis de otogakure. Los tres genin enfrentaron al grupo, resultando en la destrucción de varias hectáreas de bosque nativo. Fue una cruenta batalla, pero finalmente los genin de Konoha supieron imponerse, aunque con heridas graves. Se previó que Otogakure enviaría a un segundo grupo, por lo que cual el grupo de tres jonin y tres genin tuvo que dejar Konoha ese mismo día.

Parte verdad, parte mentira, nadie debía saber que ese día, el Kyubi no Yoko estuvo a punto de ser liberado. Uzumaki Naruto, jinchuriki del kyubi, se encontraba hospitalizado, siendo supervisado por su mentor y padrino, Jiraiya, el Sapo Sabio.

* * *

Siempre les dejo preguntas que no les interesan, pero esta la considero importante para la historia:

¿Debo seguir y hacer los caps de cuando están de entrenamiento? ¿O mostrarlo en flashbacks?

Gracias por su atención (sí claro...) y:

Saludos!


	8. ¡Nunca más!

Sí, se que últimamente no eh cumplido con lo que eh dicho (como era de esperarse), pero entre los días festivos y que estaba leyendo un nuevo libro, me eh tomado un descanso. Sé me extrañaron mucho (sí claro...), así que les pido disculpas. Sin nada más que decir, eh aquí el octavo:

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 8: Nunca Más

/

Nunca más sería bienvenida en el Clan. Ahora que había sido marcada como miembro de la rama secundaria del Clan, ya no sería tratada ni recibida como había sido antes. Realmente había sido expulsada, el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado era también para los Hyuga del Souke que habían sido expulsados, tal como le había sucedido a ella. Fue debido a que por su culpa, miembros de la rama secundaria habían muerto por protegerla, y porque ella trajo al Kyubi no Yoko a la Mansión Hyuga, arriesgando la vida de todo el Clan, lo que fue considerado un acto de traición.

En muchas ocasiones, miembros de la rama principal, habían cometido actos de traición aún peores que el de ella, incluso habían asesinado con sus propias manos a aquellos miembros a quienes habían jurado proteger. En muchas ocasiones fueron perdonados si es que pertenecían a la rama principal, como ella, o habían recibido algún castigo leve. Pero Hiashi Hyuga nunca quiso a su hija, y vio este suceso como una excusa para poder deshacerse de ella. Después de todo, todavía tenía a su segunda hija para heredar su cargo, Hanabi Hyuga. Ella era su orgullo, era más fuerte y hábil que su hermana mayor pese a su corta edad.

Y así fue, su padre le puso el sello del Pájaro Enjaulado y la echó a la calle. Fue una suerte que no sellara completamente su _Byakugan_, eso habría sido incluso peor. Lloró hecha un ovillo contra la puerta de su antiguo hogar, se durmió y volvió a llorar. Su padre no le había dicho a nadie que la había expulsado, ni siquiera a la Hokage. Así que fue una suerte para ella que Kurenai-sensei la encontrara.

Kurenai-sensei la vio sollozando en las puertas de la Mansión, y le preguntó qué era lo que le sucedía. Hinata detuvo un poco el llanto, y se dispuso a contarle a su maestra todo lo sucedido, desde que fue a llevarle flores a Naruto-kun en el hospital, hasta cuando le pusieron el Sello del Pájaro Enjaulado y la echaron. Kurenai-sensei se conmovió por su historia y le dijo que podía quedarse unos días en su casa, hasta que le encontrara un nuevo hogar. Hinata se dio una ducha en la casa de su maestra, y esta le preparó algo para comer, luego salió y Hinata no la vio hasta la noche.

Esa tarde su maestra preguntó a cada Hyuga en la Aldea, si podía acoger a Hinata, pero al no encontrar a nadie que acepte, fue a hablar con la Hokage. Lady Tsunade discutió el tema con Hiashi, pero solo obtuvo negativas por parte de este, le dijo que la niña ya no pertenecía a su familia, y que podía quedársela quien quisiera hacerlo. Kurenai nunca había deseado tan fervientemente golpear a alguien en rostro como en aquella ocasión. Desgraciadamente, tuvo que contenerse hasta que Hiashi-sama se retirase, luego se descargó con el escritorio de la Hokage, a lo que Lady Tsunade le respondió preguntándole si quería acoger ella a la niña.

Cuando Kurenai-sensei volvió esa noche y le contó a la niña lo sucedido, Hinata no pudo sentirse más feliz, Kurenai-sensei siempre la había querido y valorado, pero nunca creyó que llegara a acogerla y darle cobijo en su hogar. La jonin planeaba ir en un viaje de entrenamiento con Kakashi-sensei y Gai-sensei dentro de dos semanas aproximadamente, pero debido a lo sucedido con Hinata, ya no podría ir. Cuando le comunicó esto a Hinata, la genin le dijo que la acompañaría si así podía ir. Aunque la salida estaba planeada para dentro de dos semanas, resultó que saldrían mucho más pronto, la jonin le dijo que le explicaría los motivos más tarde.

Cuando ya hubieron salido y se reunieron con su grupo, Hinata no pudo evitar notar el estado en que se encontraban sus compañeros genin.

- Rock Lee está herido… y Sasuke Uchiha lleva unas vendas en los ojos… ¿Qué les sucede, Kurenai-sensei?

- Te lo explicaré en el camino, Hinata.

Salieron de la Aldea y avanzaron por el bosque, con rumbo al noroeste. Gai-sensei cargaba a Lee, y Kakashi-sensei a Sasuke, esto no pasó desapercibido.

- ¿No pueden moverse? ¿Qué pasó, Kurenai-sensei? – Estaba preocupada, no entendía que les había sucedido.

- Pelearon y salieron heridos, Hinata. Lee tuvo que abrir varias Puertas Internas, su cuerpo tardará en recuperarse por completo, pero no te preocupes, estará bien.

- ¿Y… y Sasuke?

- Sasuke está ciego.

- ¿Qué le sucedió? ¿Con quién se enfrentaron?

- _"Con ninjas renegados. Con sus secuestradores. Con shinobis de Otogakure enviados por Orochimaru…"_ – Con… se enfrentaron al kyubi, Hinata.

- _"Con…"_ - Hinata tembló, y tardó unos momentos en entenderlo. – _"…el kyubi."_ – El kyubi fue derrotado… por el Cuarto Hokage…

- Sí, pero no desapareció. Hinata… esto es un secreto, de lo que sucedió hace trece años… - Hinata tragó saliva. – No debes de decírselo a nadie, ¿Entendido?

- Sí, Kurenai-sensei.

- Hace trece años el Hokage regente era el Cuarto, Minato Namikaze, quien estaba casado con una superviviente del Clan Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki. Ella había venido a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja desde la Aldea Oculta del Remolino, cuando era una niña aún. Kushina tenía sellado dentro de sí al kyubi no yoko, era lo que se conoce como jinchuriki.

- _"Jinchuriki…"_

- Y estaba embarazada, su hijo sería Naruto…

- Ah… - _"¿Naruto es hijo del Cuarto?"_

- …y durante el parto el sello que contenía al kyubi se debilitó y el kyubi fue liberado. Atacó la Aldea, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Muchos ninjas y civiles murieron hasta que llegó el Hokage a detenerlo. Pero logró reducirlo, y con ayuda de su esposa Kushina, lograron sellarlo dentro de Naruto, convirtiéndolo así en el nuevo Jinchuriki del kyubi no yoko. El Tercero volvió al cargo, y Naruto se crió como un huérfano.

- Entonces… ¿El kyubi se volvió a liberar?

- Afortunadamente no. Lo que sucede es que cuando Naruto tiene un exabrupto de ira, parte del chakra del kyubi se libera y toma control de él. Esta vez se liberó gran parte de él, y perdió el control, atacó a Sasuke Uchiha y Rock Lee…

- …

- … le destrozó los ojos a Sasuke, y casi mata a Lee. Es increíble que haya logrado enfrentarlo en las condiciones en que se encontraba, o en cualquiera. Aunque tuvo que forzarse más allá de sus límites, se recuperará. En cambio Sasuke… no volverá a ver, nunca más.

- _"¿¡Naruto!? No… no pudo ser Naruto…"_ – Pero Naruto no…

- Sé lo que sientes por Naruto, Hinata. Pero no es momento para hablar de eso, vamos, tenemos mucho camino por delante hasta el País del Hierro.

- Sí, entendido.

/

El tiempo pasó con más velocidad de la que quiso, siempre fue así. La noticia se divulgó por toda la Aldea, como era de esperarse, y no tardaron en hacerse oír los comentarios acerca del kyubi y el "chico demonio", cosa que también era de esperarse, pero no por eso iba a ser menos odioso. ¿Qué sabían todos esos idiotas por lo que tenía que pasar ese chico día a día? Todo por culpa de ellos. Ellos eran los demonios, el solo era un chico como cualquier otro, no merecía que lo tratasen de esa manera. Pero ellos no lo entendían, y nunca lo harían. Sabría que Naruto se encontraría deprimido, y ni se molestó en pasar por el hospital, no, no era allí donde estaría.

Conocía muy bien a Naruto, sin Minato ni Kushina, él debía de haberlo cuidado, jamás se perdonaría el haberlo dejado solo… Pero ya era tarde para arrepentimientos, debía cuidarlo y protegerlo ahora. Por eso debía estar con él y apoyarlo, por eso fue a buscarlo.

Caminó por las calles de Konoha con un destino fijo. Era una noche oscura, sin estrellas, iluminada únicamente por las lámparas de papel que la gente colgaba en las calles. Había pasado poco más de un día, pero ya había recuperado la consciencia y, como era de esperarse, escapó. No tuvo que pensárselo, ya sabía a donde había ido. Era uno de los pocos lugares donde podía encontrar gente que lo quisiese y valorase, y además la comida era muy buena, cosa que siempre era de valorar.

- Sabía que te encontraría aquí, Naruto. – Le revolvió el cabello rubio y se sentó a su lado. Luego llamó a la camarera. – ¿Serías tan amable de traerme un ramen con menma?

- Sí, por supuesto. – La chica les sonrió, era amable y servicial. Según Jiraiya, una preciosura que no había que desperdiciar. El hombre no tardó en tener su plato de ramen frente a él.

- Gracias dulzura, jejeje… - Jiraiya separó los palillos y se propuso a comer. - ¿Por qué no comes, Naruto? Si a ti te encanta el ramen.

- Detesto el menma. – El genin miraba su plato con desagrado, sin atreverse a probarlo. – Teuchi puso menma en mi ramen, dijo que no había narutomaki.

- Es rico, ¿Lo probaste al menos?

- Sí, sabe fatal. – La voz de Naruto sonaba monótona.

- ¿De veras que lo probaste? – Jiraiya arqueó una ceja y miró a Naruto, quien le devolvió la mirada.

- Sí, lo hice. – Volvió a mirar su plato y comenzó a revolver los fideos con los palillos.

- Mh, como digas… ¿Me traes otro, preciosa? – Jiraiya había terminado ya su plato y se entregó, cuando ella lo tomó, él le guiñó el ojo. – Jejeje…

- Deja de intentar ligar con Ayame, eres muy viejo para ella. – Seguía sin apartar la mirada de su plato, pero ahora era él el que hablaba, era un progreso.

- ¿¡Es tuya!? ¡Oh! ¡Perdona! ¡No sabía! ¡Jeje! – Jiraiya le sonrió, pero no obtuvo respuesta del rubio. – Es muy guapa, ¿Verdad Naruto?

- Sí, supongo… es bonita. - A él no parecía importarle mucho.

- ¿Algo más? ¡Vamos! Ayame es… - La muchacha llegó y se acercó, pero Naruto no la notó.

- _"Que pesado…"_ - Es cierto que era muy bonita, pero no era algo que quisiera decir, aunque si insistía tanto… - …Ayame es hermosa.

- A-aquí su-su ramen… - Ayame le tendió el plato a Jiraiya con los ojos cerrados, casi derramándolo. Se había ruborizado. Aunque Naruto no parecía prestarle atención.

- Gracias. – Jiraiya lo tomó y la chica se dio vuelta y se fue sin mirar a Naruto. El peliblanco miró con una sonrisa al rubio, pero este no le dijo nada. - ¿Y Naruto?

- Y, ¿Qué? – No le había prestado atención.

- ¿No te diste cuenta? – _"Parece que eres aún más despistado de lo que me temía."_ - ¿Es que no lo notaste, Naruto?

- ¿Qué es lo que no noté?

- Como te miró, y como reaccionó cuando te oyó decir que es hermosa. ¿Realmente no te diste cuenta? – _"Vamos Naruto, sé que vas a entender"_

- Teuchi y Ayame siempre me trataron bien, no sé a qué te refieres.

- _"¿Se lo tengo que decir?"_ - Le gustas Naruto, se nota a leguas.

- No le gusto, solo le agrado, si fuera así ella ya me lo habría dicho, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños.

- Ahhh, si tú lo dices.- Suspira. - ¿No vas comer, Naruto?

- No. Ya te dije que no me gusta el menma.

- Entonces… ¿Me dejas tu plato?

- Como quieras. – Empujó su ramen con menma hacia Jiraiya, se levantó y se fue.

- ¡Espera Naruto! – Dejó el dinero de los tres platos y lo siguió. Cuando estuvo cerca de él le habló. – Sabes lo que realmente pasó, ¿Verdad Naruto? – Ahora hablaba con seriedad.

- ¿Que casi mato a Sasuke, y que luego casi mato a Lee también? Sí, lo sé. – Su voz era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza. - ¿Muy bonito, no? – Sonrió con pesar.

- Sé que es duro, pero no es tu culpa Naruto. Es el kyubi, no tú.

- Ya lo sé. – Ahora se oía más enojado que triste, - No entiendo por qué lo sellaron dentro de mí, ¿Quién querría hacerme esto? ¿¡Porqué!? – Su voz se quebró por un momento.

- El Cuarto… lo selló dentro de ti, porque creía en ti.

- No me interesa el Cuarto. Solo quisiera poder deshacerme de esto.

- No puedes deshacerte del kyubi, Naruto…

- Ya lo sé.

- Debes aprender a controlarlo y a usar su poder para ti.

- No quiero su poder. No lo quiero. – Naruto no lo miraba. – Solo quisiera… enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi ser, y no volver a verlo nunca más.

- Mmmm… - Lo meditó un instante, Naruto debía de aprender a controlar el kyubi, pero era su decisión. No podía obligarlo a hacer algo que no quisiese. – Podemos sellarlo.

- Ya está sellado. Dentro de mí. – Se palmeó el estómago.

- Me refiero a que puedo sellarlo completamente. Hacer que no vuelve a salir, nunca más.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? ¿¡Por qué no me lo habías dicho antes!?

- Estaba esperando el momento propicio, Naruto.

- ¡Venga, séllalo! ¡Cualquier momento es un buen momento para esto!

- Es una decisión muy importante, Naruto. Deberías pensarlo más tiempo.

- ¡Estuve pensando en esto durante trece años! ¡Creo que es tiempo suficiente!

- De acuerdo Naruto.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el edificio de departamentos donde vivía Naruto, avanzaron tres calles, doblaron y volvieron a doblar. Subieron las escaleras hasta el cuarto piso y entraron en el departamento de Naruto. Naruto cerró la puerta tras de sí, y se sacó rápidamente la chamarra y la camisa, para luego sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de la sala. Ahora el sello en su estómago quedaba perfectamente visible para Jiraiya.

- Hazlo. – Naruto puso las manos en sus rodillas y lo miró. Estaba decidido.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer…?

- El kyubi me ah atormentado durante toda mi vida. Si hay alguna manera de hacer que no me vuelva a causar problemas estoy dispuesto a aceptarla.

- Perderás tu factor curativo y todas las habilidades que te otorgó el kyubi. Sanarás tan lentamente como una persona normal, tendrás poco chakra, y serás débil como una persona común y corriente.

- Quiero luchar con mi propia fuerza. Confía en mí. – Naruto estaba decidido, era su elección. Jiraiya no podía ir en contra de sus deseos.

- De acuerdo Naruto. – _"Si esto es lo que de verdad quieres…"_

Jiraiya invocó a un pequeño sapo, le dijo que Naruto deseaba sellar completamente al kyubi, y este luego de protestar, se metió en su boca. Sintió ganas de vomitar, pero las contuvo para que el sapo pudiera entrar en él. Pasaron unos segundos sin que nada sucediera. Y de pronto, el sello en su estómago brilló con más intensidad que nunca, iluminando todo su cuerpo y la sala, para luego apagarse lentamente y desaparecer. Las marcas en sus mejillas se volvieron cada vez más finas, y luego desaparecieron también. Naruto pronto se sintió débil y comenzó a perder la consciencia.

- _"Nunca…más…"_ – Cerró los ojos y se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

* * *

Siempre les dejo preguntas que no les interesan, pero esta la considero importante para la historia:

¿Debo seguir y hacer los caps de cuando están de entrenamiento? ¿O mostrarlo en flashbacks?

Gracias por su atención (sí claro...) y:

Saludos!


	9. Última Semana

Terminé de escribir esto el lunes 6 a las 04:30 hs aprox. (hora argentina) y como mi cuenta no me anda (me abre, pero cuando intento abrir una pestaña me dice que hay un error, blah, blah, blah), no se cuando verán el cap (cuando mi cuenta me permita publicarlo). Sin nada más que decir, eh aquí el octavo:

NOTA: Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. La serie What if...? pertenece a MARVEL comics.

* * *

Capítulo 9: Última Semana

/

Abrió los ojos y vio oscuridad.

Abrió los ojos y vio oscuridad. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba ver? Desde el momento en que perdió los ojos, la oscuridad era todo lo que veía. Él era un Uchiha. ¡Un Uchiha! Su mayor don eran sus ojos, el _Sharingan_. Sin sus ojos, ¿Seguía siendo un Uchiha?

Abrió los ojos y vio oscuridad. No dejaría de ver, incluso estando ciego. Era la mañana, lo sabía, sentía el calor del sol en la piel y la brisa, entrar en la tienda. Aún era demasiado temprano, Kakashi seguía dormido, oía su calmada respiración a su lado. Desde que estuviera ciego, Sasuke ya no dormía tanto. ¿Por qué estaba la tienda abierta? No lo sabía, no aún.

Se deslizó en silencio por la pequeña tienda, estuvo a punto de tomar sus kunais, pero de poco le servirían. Tampoco tomó su ropa ni se vistió, salió en bóxer y camisa, si él no los podía ver, ¿Qué más daba que los otros lo viesen? Pero sí tomó su banda ninja, y se la ató en la frente, seguía siendo un ninja de Konoha. Salió de la tienda en silencio y se paró a la entrada de esta. Sentía la tierra fresca bajo sus pies, y la hierba húmeda entre sus dedos, había caído rocío esa mañana, al igual que la anterior. Debían de llegar a Kusagakure y cruzar los restos del Puente Kannabi esa misma tarde, entonces ya se encontrarían en el País de la Tierra.

Sintió miedo. Estaba perdido. Estaba perdido y no podía ver. Sabía que detrás suyo se encontraba su tienda, a la izquierda esta se encontraba la de Kurenai y Hinata, y a la derecha la de Gai y Lee, pero alrededor había árboles, y más adelante el terreno descendía hasta una laguna, ¿Cómo haría para caminar sin golpearse con un árbol o rodar colina abajo? Se dio la vuelta para volver a su tienda, pero, ¿Era su tienda la que se encontraba frente a él ahora? Ya era muy tarde para volver, tendría que aprender a ver sin sus ojos.

Volvió a darse la vuelta, ahora frente a él el terreno descendería, habría unas piedras, y luego el agua, se lavaría el rostro para refrescarse. Dio un paso, y luego otro. No sucedió nada, no sentía ningún desnivel aún. Dio otro paso, y otro más. Sentía el terreno descender. Dio otro paso, y luego otro más. Rió, se sentía más seguro ahora. Comenzó a caminar más rápidamente, pateó una piedra y se chocó contra un árbol, soltó un quejido de dolor para luego caer al suelo.

- _"¿A quién engaño?, estoy ciego."_

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Sasuke?

Conocía esa voz, sí que la conocía. Se levantó aferrándose al árbol y giró la cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella voz.

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano, Lee? Se supone que deberías descansar.

- Y se supone que un ciego no debería ir caminando solo por un bosque no conoce.

- Tienes razón, estoy ciego… gracias por recordármelo.

- No es el fin del mundo, Sasuke.

- Je… - Rió amargamente. - ¿Eso crees, Lee? Mi mundo es ser un ninja. Es todo lo que soy, o al menos, todo lo que era… - Apretó los puños. - Soy un Uchiha, mi destino siempre fue ser un ninja, volverme grande y poderoso, pero ahora…

- Todavía puedes ser un ninja.

- ¿Ah sí? Un ninja de lo más inútil, sin duda… Yo era un genio, pero ahora mírame, ¿Quién se lo creería? ¿Qué crees que podría hacer? ¿Qué misiones crees que podría realizar sin chocarme con el primer árbol que haya en el camino? ¿¡Eh!? ¡Dime!

- …

- En una semana llegaremos al País del Hierro, y se suponía que entrenaría, pero… - Suspiró. - …ahora no lo sé. Sí, entrenar con los samuráis y con Kakashi, volver a la Aldea como todo un prodigio… Ahora… ahora solo sería una carga para los demás.

Sasuke nunca lo vio venir.

- ¡AH!

Algo lo impactó en el rostro y cayó al suelo, sintió el sabor de la sangre. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la boca, y se volvió a levantar con dificultad.

- ¿Me…me golpeaste? ¿Por qué?

- ¡No eres un inútil! ¡Y no eres una carga para los demás! ¡Vuelve a decirlo y te volveré a golpear!

- …

- ¿¡No crees que yo también me sentí mal cuando me internaron por la pelea contra Gaara!? Creí que no volvería a ser un ninja, ¡Pero aquí me ves! Si un inútil como yo pudo sobreponerse, ¡Tú que eres un genio también podrás!

- Ya no soy un genio, soy un inútil…

Volvió a sentir el golpe.

- ¡AH!

Cayó de espaldas al suelo y Lee lo levantó por el cuello de la camisa.

- No digas que eres un inútil.

- ¡Soy un inútil!

Lee lo volvió a golpear, mientras lo sostenía con una mano, lo volvía a golpear una y otra vez con la otra. Sasuke no reaccionaba, y Lee lo golpeó y lo volvió a golpear hasta que le sangraron los nudillos, y lo siguió golpeando hasta que…

Levantó la mano y detuvo el golpe en seco.

- Yo… soy un genio.

- Sí, lo eres. Y tenemos una semana entera para demostrárselo a todos.

/

Los rayos Sol se colaban por la ventana, sintió su calidez en el cuerpo, y su luz en los ojos, era cuanto menos molesto, no quería levantarse aún, estaba cansado. Pero aun así tendría que hacerlo, se quitó las sábanas de encima y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Estiró los brazos y se desperezó.

- ¡Ahhh! – Seguía con sueño. Se levantó de un salto y casi se cae, pero se apoyó en cómoda y logró evitar la caída. – Mierda.

Se quedó quieto unos segundos para asegurarse de que podía mantener el equilibrio, se sentía torpe y cansado. Caminó hacia el baño arrastrando los pies, entró y abrió la canilla. Se lavó la cara y se quitó las lagañas de los ojos, estaba pálido, y le parecía que hasta su cabello perdía brillo.

- _"Con mi propia fuerza."_

Se cepilló los dientes y salió del baño. Se vistió con lentitud y torpeza, hasta la ropa le pesaba, cuando se pusiera las pesas en brazos y piernas, apenas podría moverse. Se ató la banda de Konoha en la frente, esta no le pesaba, seguía siendo un ninja.

Se preparó un ramen instantáneo y salió de su departamento. Caminó por la Aldea sin prestar oído a las acusaciones, ni mirar a las caras a quienes se las dirigían. Llegó al mismo campo de entrenamiento donde había tenido la prueba de los cascabeles con Kakashi. Jiraiya lo esperaba sentado en uno de los tres troncos.

- Llegas tarde, Naruto.

- ¿Otra vez con las pesas?

- Sí, ¿Qué otra cosa esperabas?

- Que me dieras alguna oportunidad, nunca lo conseguiré con las pesas, al menos hasta haberme recuperado por completo.

- Las pesas SON para que te recuperes. Además tú me dijiste que Kakashi te había hecho esta prueba antes.

- Sí, pero estaba con Sasuke y Sakura, no llevaba pesas y todavía tenía el poder del kyubi.

- ¿Quieres el poder del kyubi?

- No. Dámelas. – Jiraiya le lanzó las pesas y Naruto las atrapó en el aire, aunque casi se cae. Se las enganchó a los brazos y las piernas, y corrió hacia Jiraiya.

- Muy lento. – Lo golpeó en el estómago y lo lanzó varios metros hacia atrás.

- ¡Ugh! – Se levantó y miró a Jiraiya, esperando descubrir cómo quitarle los cascabeles. – _"Es obvio que no se las voy a poder quitar solo corriendo hacia él. Y no me dejará tiempo para tenderle una trampa, además, tengo que tener cuidado con cuantos clones hago, y no podré usar mucho el Rasengan, ¿Qué hago?"_

- No me los vas a quitar con la mirada, Naruto. – Jiraiya bajó de un salto del tronco y avanzó hacia el rubio. - ¡Vamos! ¡Ven!

- ¡Si tú lo quieres! – Corrió hacia él e intentó golpearlo, pero el sannin detuvo sus golpes con facilidad, teniendo que usar tan solo una mano. Tomó al rubio por un brazo y lo lanzó lejos. - ¡AH!

- ¡Intenta algo más!

- Je, ya verás… - Corrió hacia él y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le lanzó una bomba de humo al rostro y se lanzó al suelo.

- ¡Cof! ¡Cof! – Se tapó el rostro, pero era tarde, no podía ver y le costaba respirar.

- ¡Sí! –Intentó tomar los cascabeles, pero lo único que recibió fue una patada en la cara. - ¡AH! – El humo se dispersó y el genin se limpió un hilillo de sangre de la boca. - ¿¡Cómo supiste donde estaba!? ¡No podías ver! – Le preguntó aún desde el suelo.

- ¿Qué creíste? ¿Qué no me esperaba que fueras a por los cascabeles? ¡Piensa Naruto!

- Ah, mierda. – Giró sobre sí e intentó derribar al sannin de una patada, pero le detuvo la pierna con la mano y lo lanzó hacia atrás.

- Sigues siendo muy lento, Naruto.

- ¿¡Eso crees!? – Saltó hacia él, y, en el aire, le lanzó unas shurikens que el sannin desvió, luego intentó darle una patada, pero también se la detuvo y lo lanzó lejos nuevamente.

- ¿Qué no entiendes? Eres lento, lento Naruto.

- Volvió a correr hacia él. - _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!¡Rasengan!_ – Jiraiya detuvo el ataque con ambas manos, y el clon intentó tomar el cascabel, pero lo destruyó de una patada. Le dobló el brazo a Naruto y lo volvió a lanzar.

- ¡Bien! ¡Eso estuvo cerca!

- … - _"¡Lo tengo!"_ – Comenzó a lanzarle kunais tan rápido como pudo, pero Jiraiya los esquivaba con suma facilidad. – _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!_ – Naruto creó tres clones, los cuales atacaron al sannin, el cual destruyó los primeros dos con facilidad, cuando se dispuso a golpear al tercero, este explotó, y un kunai brotó del humo que había causado. Logró esquivarlo con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Sacrificaste a tu clon para que no viera cuando lanzabas tu kunai? Ten cuidado, no desperdicies tu chakra, no debes poder hacer muchos más clones.

- _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra! ¡Rasengan!_ – Corrió hacia su maestro para atacarlo.

- ¿Otra vez lo mismo? – Detuvo el _Rasengan_ con ambas manos, destruyó al clon de una patada, y entonces… - ¿¡Qué!? – Un segundo clon salió de detrás de él e intentó tomar los cascabeles. - ¡No! – Jiraiya giró le lanzó al clon a Naruto, haciendo que choquen y el clon desapareciese.

- Ahh, ahh, ahh… - Se levantó con dificultad y lo miró nuevamente. – _"Era mi última carta."_ – No puedo seguir…

- Ahhh… Tuviste buenas ideas, Naruto, lo de ocultar el clon en el kunai… pero tu cuerpo es débil. Recuerda, salimos en una semana, Naruto. Si en ese tiempo no logras quitarme los cascabeles, partiré sin ti.

- Ahh, ahh…

Naruto se quitó las pesas y se fue. Intentó compensar su falta de vitalidad y chakra con astucia, tuvo buenos planes, pero no podía mantener una pelea por mucho tiempo así, menos con las pesas, quizás lo volviera a intentar esa tarde, cuando ya se hubiera recuperado. Entró a la Aldea e hizo todo el camino de vuelta, entró a su departamento y se acostó, necesitaba descansar.

Pero no debía descansar. No podía descansar.

Debía entrenar, y volverse más fuerte. Todo este tiempo había luchado con la fuerza del kyubi, sin él, era débil. Pero ya no más, se volvería un gran ninja, y todos lo reconocerían por su propia fuerza, por lo que él se ganó a base de esfuerzo.

Aunque un poco de ayuda no le vendría mal.

Corrió al armario y sacó los cajones a tirones, desparramando sus contenidos por toda la habitación, desde ropa: camisas, chaquetas, chamarras, pantalones, pijamas, bóxers, etc. Hasta otros objetos: kunais, shurikens, bolas de billar, muñecos con la cara de Sasuke y Kakashi… y lo encontró.

- _"Ahhh… nunca creí que las fuera a necesitar…"_

Sacó el pesado paquete de tela del fondo del cajón, repleto de pequeñas esferas negras de goma, Píldoras de Soldado. Las había ido acumulando a lo largo de las misiones cuando se las daban Sakura o Kakashi, e incluso a veces se las daban otras personas. Como siempre obtenía mucho chakra del kyubi, incluso sin hacer contacto con él, nunca necesitó las píldoras, incluso para batallas y misiones muy prolongadas. Además, no le gustaban, aunque reponían la resistencia y el chakra, cuando pasaba el efecto, te sentías incluso peor que antes de consumirlas, efecto que parecía acumularse junto con la cantidad de estas que tragabas.

- _"Parece que al final sí tendré que usarlas…"_

Recordó aquella vez que Kakashi le habló acerca de cuánto chakra consumían el, Sasuke y Sakura para realizar un jutsu, Naruto siempre desperdiciaba enormes cantidades de chakra, mientras ellos lo optimizaban, como siempre tuvo mucho chakra no importó, pero si quería poder hacer tantos clones como antes, debía de aprender a optimizar su uso.

- _"Bien, intentémoslo."_ – Sacó una de las pastillas y se la tragó. Pronto sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo, y como sus energías regresaban. – _"Tengo que usar menos chakra del habitual."_ - _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!_

Cinco clones aparecieron frente a él, pálidos y babeantes.

- _"Se parecen a los que creaba antes de tomar el pergamino."_ - Oigan chicos, ¿Se encuentran…? – Pero los clones explotaron. Naruto suspiró. – _"Parece que tendré que usar un poco más de chakra."_ - _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!_

Nuevamente, cinco clones aparecieron frente a él, aunque estos se veían mejor que los anteriores.

- ¡Que va! ¡Ya me ah salido! ¿No chicos? ¡Choque! – Naruto chocó las manos con su clon, y los otros los imitaron, pero, nuevamente, explotaron. - ¡Ah! ¡Si se veían tan bien…! – _"Otra vez, tengo que intentarlo otra vez, esta vez más chakra aún."_ - _¡Jutsu: Clones de Sombra!_

Naruto perdió el equilibrio por un momento, pero vio ante sí a otros tres clones, estos se veían incluso mejor que los anteriores.

- _"Estos tienen que aguantar."_ – Entonces golpeó en el estómago a uno de sus clones.

- ¡AH! ¿¡A que vino eso!? – El clon le devolvió el golpe, el cual Naruto sintió más duro de lo usual.

- ¡Oye! ¡Solo estaba viendo si estabas bien formado! – _"Si no explotó por el golpe es que es suficientemente fuerte…"_ – Los examinó con cuidado. – _"… o quizás demasiado, quise hacer cinco, pero solo me salieron tres." _- ¡Adiós chicos! – Naruto hizo un sello y los tres clones desaparecieron. – "_Debo continuar, pero antes…"_ – Tomó otra píldora de soldado de la bolsa, y se tragó. – _"¡Ugh! ¡Sabe horrible! Esta debe ser de Sakura…"_

/

Cada día había estado entrenando más duramente que el anterior, práctica nueva y muy cansadora para Sasuke, aunque no así para Lee, su "sensei" en esto siete días, aunque al menos no era infructuosa. Ya casi podía sentir de donde iba a venir el golpe, aunque claro, si Lee realmente quisiera golpearlo Sasuke no tendría ninguna oportunidad. La mayoría de las veces lograba detener el puñetazo o la patada, con mayor o menor dificultad, pero cuando no, realmente dolía, cosa que aprendió en el segundo día de entrenamiento.

- ¡Ahí voy, Sasuke! ¡Prepárate!

- ¡Ven! – Sasuke alzó un brazo y detuvo el golpe, se giró y levantó la pierna para detener una patada alta, los golpes eran lentos y antinaturales, hasta que… - ¡AH!

Lee había acertado un golpe con el codo justo en la nariz del Uchiha, de la cual pronto comenzó a brotar sangre, sangre que el Uchiha intentó, inútilmente, evitar que corriera por su rostro y mentón, hacia su pecho.

- ¡Me diste en la nariz! – Dijo, mientras intentaba reacomodársela con las manos.

- ¿Y qué esperabas, Sasuke? – Como si se tratara de una obviedad.

- ¡Que te detuvieras antes de golpearme! Me hubiera dado cuenta de que casi me golpeas…

- Si no duele, no sirve, apréndelo. Y deja de gritar, despertarás a alguno de los senseis, o a Hinata.

Era cierto, habían decidido mantener este pequeño "entrenamiento" oculto de sus maestros y de su compañera, para ello lo realizaban durante la noche, apartados del campamento, ocasionando que el Uchiha durmiese menos aún.

- ¡Vamos! Ahí voy de nuevo…

- No, no puedo, mi nariz…

Era cierto, algunos raspones y moretones podían pasar desapercibido, podía decir que se cayó o chocó, aunque no le gustase tener que hacerlo, pero una nariz rota… era más problemático.

- ¿Quieres que despierte a los senseis, Sasuke?

- No. - _"Si permito que sepan que estoy tan mal, probablemente no me quieran entrenar."_ – O al menos, eso era lo que pensaba. – No los despiertes.

- Bien, entonces sigamos…

- No… Despierta a Hinata. – _"Ella puede arreglar esto."_

- ¿Quieres que ella se entere de esto? Además, ella no es una ninja médico.

Era cierto, su compañera no era una ninja médico, pero tenía un kit médico y sabía utilizarlo mejor que ellos dos juntos.

- Puedo confiar en ella, no te preocupes, ve a buscarla.

- Pero si tú habías dicho que NADIE podía enterarse… pero bueno.

Lee fue a buscar a Hinata, tarea difícil, ya que dormía junto a Kurenai, y a esta no debía de despertarla. Mientras Sasuke lo esperó sangrando en medio de la oscuridad, como siempre, desde que Sasuke se volviera ciego, los días eran tan oscuros como las noches. Sintió el calor y olor de su sangre, bajando por su barbilla hasta su pecho, suerte que no llevara camisa, porque esta se hubiera manchado y eso sería difícil de disimular.

Sintió la tierra fresca bajo sus pies, y la brisa envolver con delicadeza su cuerpo. Oyó el débil murmullo de las hojas de los árboles, los pasos y susurros de sus compañeros, el ulular lejano de algún búho, el batir de sus alas, y su violento descenso sobre alguna presa desprevenida, el croar de las ranas, el chillido de roedores e insectos, todos sonidos tan estruendosos como los producidos por la más masiva de las máquinas. Apreció el suave aroma natural de la hierba y de las hojas, el fuerte e inconfundible aroma de la sangre propia y ajena, el olor del agua… y cientos de otras sensaciones, sonidos y fragancias, ignoradas muchas veces por aquellos que podían ver, por primera vez, Sasuke casi se consideró afortunado de estar ciego.

Oyó a Lee y Hinata acercarse a él, por los pasos de Hinata, debía de estar cargando algo, seguramente fuese el kit médico.

- Sasuke-kun…deja, deja que te toque, ¿Si? – Su voz sonaba extraña, estaba somnolienta, pero había algo más, aunque no llegaba a reconocer qué.

- Sí. - Haciendo caso omiso al tono de su voz, el Uchiha se quedó quieto, mientras la Hyuga posaba sus pequeñas y delicadas manos en su rostro. – _"Hinata tiene la piel muy suave… ¿Será así de suave la de Tayuya también?"_

- Te va a doler un poco, Sasuke-kun.

- _"Si no duele, no sirve."_ - ¡Ugh! – La chica le presionó con fuerza la nariz, y se la dobló varias veces hasta dejarla recta, mientras, Sasuke sentía unas ondas cálidas brotar de las manos de la chica. – _"¿Es la palma recuperadora?"_

- Ya está. Solo era una nariz rota, pero si te lastimas mucho en tus entrenamientos, los senseis se darán cuenta, aunque no entiendo porqué no quieres que lo sepan. Ten cuidado, ¿Quieres?

- No te preocupes por mí. – _"Su voz es amable, casi melosa… Je, de lo que te pierdes Naruto. Aunque es todo lo contrario a Tayuya, curioso."_

- No me digas que no me preocupe por ti, eres mi compañero, es mi deber preocuparme por ti, y por Lee, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, e incluso Kakashi y Gai. – _"Y por Naruto, especialmente por él, aunque no lo note siquiera."_

- Sí, como digas… - _"Ya entendí, eres la chica dulce, tierna y sumisa que se preocupa por todos. Incluso por alguien como yo."_ – ¿Seguimos, Lee?

- Estaba esperando que dijeras eso desde que te rompí la nariz, ¡Aquí voy!

Y así fue. A partir de ese día, Hinata pasó a formar parte de sus entrenamientos, a veces como médica, a veces como repartidora de golpes, que Sasuke no tenía por costumbre esquivar, alegando que con su _Byakugan_, Hinata tenía más ventaja sobre él que la que tenía Lee con ojos "normales". Aunque con cada golpe que recibía, el siguiente se hacía más fácil de detener, puñetazos, patadas, codazos y rodillazos, e incluso algún que otro cabezazo, contribuían a hacer del cuerpo del Uchiha se convirtiera poco a poco en una defensa infranqueable.

También, poco a poco, aprendió a usar aquellos sentidos olvidados por quienes tenían el lujo de poder ver, no como lo hacían estos, sino, de una manera diferente. Una persona común que perdiera la vista, naturalmente, desarrollaría más los otros sentidos, pero un ninja que perdiera la vista, se convertiría en un centinela, cuya visión sería más potente que la de cualquier Hyuga. Esas eran sus palabras de aliento, que recitaba en silencio para él mismo, no podía decir si se trataba de una meta o de un ruego, pero lo ayudaban a seguir.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendió fue seguir a alguien, resultaba increíblemente fácil cuando le encontrabas el truco, seguir a alguien que caminaba o corría no requería pensar siquiera, pero seguir a alguien que saltaba por los árboles resultaba más entretenido y gratificante, cuando lo conseguía, las pocas veces que no… se estampó contra los troncos, aunque claro, fueron las menos.

Correr, saltar, dar y bloquear golpes, todo resultó más o menos complicado. El problema llegó cuando tuvo que lanzar shurikens o kunais. Incluso si oía al objetivo, cuanto más lejos se encontrara, mayor dificultad tenía al localizar su posición exacta. No tardó en darse cuenta que debía dedicarle más tiempo al entrenamiento si es que deseaba que hubiera algún progreso para cuando llegaran al País del Hierro, así que cada vez que se detenían a "descansar", ellos se dedicaban a entrenar.

/

- Ahh, ahh, ahh… - Sonrió.

Extremadamente cansado, y aún más satisfecho, Naruto observó sus resultados. "Nada mal para un genin, pero sigue sin ser digno de un Hokage", o eso es lo que se dijo hasta aquel momento. Frente a él se encontraban dos docenas de clones, todos fuertes y bien formados, capaces de soportar varios golpes cada uno, y si los hacía débiles, podía hacer hasta sesenta. Incluso había probado a ver cuanto esfuerzo físico podían aguantar haciéndolos hacer ejercicios, y la verdad, era mucho.

- Ahh, ahh, suficiente. – Hizo unos sellos y los clones desaparecieron en una nube de humo. Se dejó caer en el suelo, jadeante.

Le había dicho a Jiraiya que no lo vería hasta que estuviera listo. Y se había dicho a sí mismo que no saldría de esa habitación hasta dominar por completo el _Jutsu: Clones de Sombra_, y había cumplido, le había tomado tres días, y la mañana del cuarto. Había subsistido a base de píldoras de soldado y de agua, sin detenerse a comer ni dormir siquiera.

Totalmente exhausto, haciendo uso de la poca energía que le quedaba de la píldora, Naruto se atiborró de ramen instantáneo y se dejó caer en la cama, cerró los ojos, y cuando los abrió miró el reloj digital a su izquierda, en la mesa de noche.

- Es jueves, y son las… ¿¡Ocho de la noche!? – Se levantó de un salto de la cama, era el quinto día, más bien noche, porque estaba por acabar. – Tengo, tengo lo que queda de hoy… - _"Que no es nada."_ - …y mañana viernes, y luego el sábado salimos, ¿Qué puedo hacer en un día?

Comenzó a dar vueltas al departamento, desesperado, levantando las pesas pos unos momentos y luego tirándolas a un lado, corriendo cosas de lugar, viendo las píldoras sin saber que hacer, y entonces, se dio cuenta de algo…

- Tengo hambre. – No era para menos, había pasado bastante más de un día dormido, es decir, sin comer. Miró las cajas de ramen instantáneo con desgano. – _"Mmmmm… no, mejor voy a Ichiraku Ramen, pero no puedo ir así, ¡Huelo a mil rayos! ¿Me acosté sin bañarme?"_

Entró al baño y se dio una ducha tan rápidamente que cuando salió y se hubo secado, dudó de que en algún momento hubiera abierto la canilla. Sin darle importancia, se vistió solo con un bóxer, shorts, remera y sandalias, tomó su monedero y salió corriendo del departamento, no sin antes echarle una última mirada al reloj.

- _"Ocho y media, no voy tan mal."_ – Aún así, corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar al restaurant. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos y, a toda prisa, pidió un ramen. - ¡Hola Ayame-chan! ¿Me traes un ramen extra grande? Y ve poniendo otros cinco en camino.

- ¿A-ya-me-chan? ¿Eh? – La chica se ruborizó y se tapó el rostro con la tabla en la escribía los pedidos. - ¡Sí! – Y salió corriendo directo a las cocinas.

- _"¿Qué le pasa a Ayame que está tan extraña?"_ – Para fortuna del rubio, el ramen no se hizo esperar, la chica lo trajo bastante pronto. - ¡Gracias! – Y se metió en la boca más fideos de los que cualquiera creería que cabrían.

- Siempre vienes a cenar, Naruto, pero estos últimos días no estuviste viniendo…

- ¿Eh? – El rubio alzó la vista. - ¡Ah! Es que estuve entrenando, ¡Para volverme más fuerte!

- A mí me parece que ya eres muy fuerte… - Increíblemente, y para fortuna de la joven, el color rojo tomate en su rostro, pasaba inadvertido para el chico.

- ¡Pero tengo que volverme más fuerte! ¡Y para eso necesito recuperar energías! ¡Y vengo a Ichiraku Ramen porque me encanta la comida de aquí! – Evidentemente, el chico estaba notoriamente más animado que la anterior vez que vino al local.

- Y a mí me gusta cocinarte… y… y… y me gustas… - Para fortuna o desgracia de la chica, esto último salió casi en un susurro.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- ¡Nada! – Se tapó el rostro con la tabla nuevamente.

- ¡Ayameee! – La voz del padre de la joven se oyó desde las cocinas. - ¡Tenemos otros clientes además de Naruto-kun! ¡Y quieren que los atiendas!

- ¡Sí! – Y Naruto vio como la chica se alejaba corriendo.

- _"Mmmmm… Es definitivo, Ayame está muy extraña, se comporta como… como… ¿Cómo Hinata? No, no creo, debe de ser mi imaginación."_ – Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto, siguió tragando, perdón, quise decir comiendo.

Pasaron los minutos… y los platos… y Naruto siguió comiendo sin muchos problemas, sin más que algún roce cómico-sentimentaloide con su camarera de turno. Hasta que alguien más, aparte de aldeanos de reparto, llegó a la tienda de ramen.

- Miren quien esta aquí, Naruto Uzumaki… Tiempo sin vernos, Naruto, no tanto realmente, pero… ¡Que va! ¿Quieres pelear?

- ¿Eh…? – Naruto apartó la mirada de su plato durante un momento y observó las amplias sonrisas de sus compañeros. - ¡Pero si son ustedes!

* * *

Si todo sale bien, el capítulo 10 será el último antes del time-skip. Y el capítulo 11 (seguramente) mostrará el reencuentro. Y... nada más.

Saludos!


End file.
